The Chibi Sailors
by Elizabeth.M.Kelli
Summary: This story is a long way after Usagi gains the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity. The main characters of this story are Usgi's second daughter, nad the daughters 9and adoptive daughters of the other Sailor Senshi. I also added some characters from other plane
1. Episode 1

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 1

A good while into the future there is a well known family which is mostly taken for granted that they are happy. They do rule the earth after all. They had two daughters, the older of which was married and happy with her only daughter. The younger daughter however was NOT content with life as it was. She looked more like the beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity, and yet her older sister would be the one to inherit, because she had inherited her mother's power as Sailor Moon.

The younger daughter had been named Chisaki. She was pretty, with long blond hair pulled into what her father called "The Family Odangos". Chisaki wore the two buns on each side of the top of her head. The strangest part of poor Chisaki (or Saki as she was often called) was that her stunning green eyes didn't seem to fit with the rest of her family.

Her older sister had been dubbed Sailor Chibi Moon, and when her daughter's power had awoken she was called Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. They all wielded the silver Imperium Crystal's power in their own time. But poor Saki had no crystal to wield, she had no power and so she despaired.

"Saki!" It was Tomoko who had come to try to cheer her up…again. Tomoko had inherited her mother's power as Sailor Chibi Mercury, so she was no comfort even though she was very smart.

"Oh…Hi Tomi," Saki said tiredly.

"Akako's coming over soon, she promised she'd come over from the temple as soon as she had time," Tomi said happily.

"Ah, Tomi, you know we'll just start fighting again, the two of us are just too much like our mothers for our own good," Saki sighed worriedly.

"I heard that!" A light breathy voice said from behind. It was Asako; her bangs were longer in the center of her head than at the sides. She had inherited her mother's slightly reddish black hair; she even kept it long like her mother. Her Mother was one of the Inner Senshi, Sailor Mars. She didn't help cheer Saki up much more than Tomi. In fact because they always fought she was probably even worse than Tomi, of course she'd never tell that to either of them.

"Of course! You always listen in on other people's conversations!" Saki cried out. Then she promptly stuck her tongue out at the Chibi Scout. At that particular moment Saki noticed the slim staff Asako was carrying with her that day. She ducked under the swing regretting her words. Asako had trained with a staff literally since she could stand (she had found a fairly long stick and started swinging it around).

"Saki! Asako! Please stop!" Tomi was crying out when suddenly they heard a scream. Asako and Tomi looked at each other and nodded. They promptly transformed, their planets' symbols mocking her from their foreheads. They ran off and a few steps behind Saki followed.

When Saki got to the scene Tomi and Asako were attacking a monster along with Saki's niece, Choko, who had transformed into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. A young woman only about fourteen or fifteen who Saki knew well lay on the ground. She was a daughter of her sister's friend. Her name was Chiharu and it angered Saki that she had been the target, could they not have picked someone she didn't like? Maybe Asako?

The monster was rather snake-like and Saki, watching through crowded bushes, had to wonder where it had come from. She knew that with the old Outer Senshi guarding the outer fringes of the Solar System it had come from within. But that too was unlikely with the old Inner Senshi (the queen's guardians) and her sister's guardians all guarding Earth and the New Moon Kingdom. Perhaps they didn't have enough power?

Suddenly the monster struck much like a cobra and knocked Choko through the bushes on the opposite end of the clearing where the girls fought. Tomi attacked with some kind of ice based attack. It didn't seem to affect the monster at all. It picked Tomi up and flung her across the clearing not too far from where Choko had been knocked through the bushes. Asako attacked with her staff (which was now topped by a blue flame that didn't seem to scorch it). She stabbed with the flaming end. The creature burst into green flames. But it still fought and flung Asako away. She landed in a tree.

The Earth started rumbling at that point as Saki began to giggle. But as soon as she felt the quaking it subsided. A wind blew up through the park and the bushes around Saki began to grow up around her! The green branches twined their branches around Saki and the leaves thrust through her odangos and mussed her pig tails. It ripped the red bow on her sailor outfit. The hem of her skirt frayed and the skirt seemed to slip away. But so did her top. Saki's hair fell completely out of her odangos and surrounded her shoulders, chest, stomach, hips and thighs.

Then the bushes compressed on her. They were drawing the breath out of her. She couldn't breath! She couldn't breath! Saki felt that she was going to die as the world around her slowly began to turn black. But then it seemed the bushes weren't there suddenly she was floating in green. Flowers were growing around her. A young man stood there.

"Ah, you have come to claim your heritage? Yes…You must be awoken," The young man walked forward and set a golden colored stone against her breast. The air was knocked from her and she was again hiding in the bushes. But now she wore a compact on her bow, much as her mother had told her she once had.

Words seemed to be floating in her head but most prominent were the words 'Terra Power! Transform!'. Unable to keep them in Saki called them out loudly.

Saki was wearing a sailor uniform much like her friends. In her hand was a tall staff with a green circle with a green cross inside. Staring at the symbol more words popped into her head.

"I am Sailor Terra! In the name of the Earth I will punish you for attacking my friends!" Saki's voice sounded lower to her than normal, as if she spoke with the Earth's voice.

"The Earth's Rumbling Power!" She cried out as she leveled the staff so it touched the ground. The still flaming snake monster disappeared in a sparkle of green light.

"Is it you Aunt?" A voice inquired from the bushes. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was standing in the bushes with leaves all through her six odangos she wore.

"Saki?!" Sailor Chibi Mars cried from the spot where she was stuck in the tree.

"Of course it is!" Sailor Chibi Mercury Called out smiling pulling leaves from her long wavy blue hair.

"Yeah…I guess it is!" Sailor Terra cried out happily.

"Don't un-transform yet. My mom and yours will wish to see this," Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon said as she untransformed her wavy pink hair growing shorter and her features growing younger and more childish. Sailor Chibi Mars un-transformed her bangs growing longer at the forehead, her hair longer. Sailor Chibi Mercury' hair grew shorter and her sailor suit turned into a navy blue dress with the sign of mercury embroidered on it. Asako was in her temple outfit and Choko in a metallic silver skirt, tall aqua socks a matching colored shirt and an aqua colored butterfly clip.

"Hey what do we do about Chiharu?" Sailor Terra asked confused.

"We'll carry her to the palace. She'll be fine there," The eight year old Choko answered.

"Okay," Sailor Terra said picking up her friend.

The trek to the palace was not particularly fun. Chiharu was heavier than she looked, and sailor Terra was getting funny stares. No one had ever seen a Sailor Terra before that day. Besides that Sailor Terra realized that if not for the heels on her boots her blond hair would be dragging on the ground, because hers had grown longer when she transformed as well.

The palace loomed over the city it's crystal walls sparkling with reflected sunlight. Its walls threw multicolored shadows on the ground all through the city. Every time they came near one Sailor Terra glanced up at the palace that she called home without really belonging there.

"Who is this? Have you come from beyond the solar system?" King Endymion asked as they entered the palace.

"No father! I have power after all it seems!" Sailor Terra was quite happy about this fact. She had long been assumed to have no power at all due to the fact her sister had inherited and she had gone so long without her power awakening.

"Chisaki?! No…But it is. It is my younger daughter. You have awoken. But by what planet do you gain your power dear one?" The King seemed very confused.

"I'm Sailor Terra, my guardian planet Terra gives me the power to fight against the new enemy that has appeared and attacked my poor friend Chiharu," Saki said as she un-transformed. Her hair grew shorter (only to her knees), her short green boots had turned into tall green socks and short white moon boots. Her sailor uniform (which had been in a combination of dark and light greens) was now a simple dark green tunic with a three-quarter sleeved white under shirt, and a long light green skirt. This was not the outfit she had been wearing before and she stared at it in consternation. The Terra symbol compact was pinned on a light green bow that was tied on her wrist. Saki had to admit this outfit was much more stylish than the old sailor outfit she had worn before.

"Ah, so the ruling of the Moon passed to Chibiusa and that of the Earth to you. I should have known that Chibiusa could not also possess my power, for she passed only the power of the Moon to Choko over there," The King then hugged his daughter headless of how her staff she still carried was shrinking into a scepter. It was a very pure gold color. But it had winding vines twining all over it. At the very top there was a blue ball with a silver crescent moon surrounding it.

The King slumped in his daughter's hold. He then fell completely out of her arms.

"Papa!" Saki cried out dropping the scepter to the floor. She knelt by her father. She grasped his head in her hands and her power flowed into him. He quickly revived and sat up. But at that point Saki was sobbing and muttering incoherently in some foreign language.

"What happened?" Choko asked. Choko had been kneeling at the King's other side .

"I think the power I have from Earth was poured into Saki. I think I have lost my powers that I once controlled. I believe they were passed on to Saki in a different form. I'll need to access the Moon Kingdom's database. They tended to know about this kind of thing in the Silver Millennium than we can now call claim to. Come Saki we need to tell you mother. Get your scepter," The King lifted himself and helped his hiccupping daughter to stand up.

Saki lifted the heavy scepter from the crystal floor where it had been dropped so carelessly in her panic. She let her niece and father lead her up flights of stairs through corridor which were all beautifully decorated to her mother's rooms. There they stopped and knocked at the doors.

"Oh! Saki, Choko, Endymion. Come in everyone. Where did you get those clothes? And what is that…That's a scepter. Why do you have a scepter?" Neo-Queen Serenity looked between the three unsteadily for a minute as Saki was still regaining composure.

"Saki, I think you should show your mother," the king said quietly. Saki nodded, and touching the green compact on her bow cried out "Terra Power! Transform!"

Once again she stood in a Sailor Uniform in dark and light greens. She wore tall light green socks and short dark green boots. The Light green bow in the back was very big, and very stiff. It was much bigger than it looked to be on Choko, Tomi, or Asako. And it was most definitely bigger than her mother's.

Neo-Queen Serenity dispensed with all dignity and rushed forward pulling her daughter into a suffocating embrace. I should have known…What Planet? Honey?"

"Terra, Earth itself," Saki said forcing the words from her squashed lungs.

"Oh? You really are your Father's daughter," The Queen released her daughter and Saki took the chance to un-transform.

"I think I like this style more than the Moon inspired clothing that we normally wear. It's…Much more Terran," Saki said fiddling with the globe on the top of her scepter. Saki had discovered it would spin and zoom in and out to show different parts of the earth. The crescent moon also showed an almost reflected looking version of the Palace on the Moon where her mother had spent her first childhood.

"Well that is the point, my natural dress is this, because it reflects the moon. The same for your sister and niece, we are in control of the Silver Imperium crystal, whereas you and your father will have control over Earth's golden crystal. May I see your compact?" Neo-Queen Serenity reached out her hand for it. Saki hesitated, she didn't really want to give it to anyone, or even let anyone touch it, not even her own mother. But Saki knew a command when it was given she handed over the compact and the ribbon around her wrist unraveled. Saki watched as it drifted to the floor with out even trying to retrieve it.

The Queen had opened the compact. Inside was a golden colored stone that shone brightly in the queen's hands. When Choko looked away from the glare Serenity smiled, "I can tell it would be much brighter in your grandfather's hands, and even brighter yet in those of your aunt. Saki has the power to control the crystal. Your and Saki's together will be a strength so great that you cannot be defeated by any enemy that I have ever come across, but I fear there may be more enemies yet for the new-what was it you called yourselves?-Chibi Sailor Scouts? Yes that was it. The Chibi Sailor Scouts will have to awaken those who will fight by your side in the days yet to come."

"Selene!" Saki cried out as she rushed into her own rooms. The small gray dog looked at her with interest.

"What is it Princess?" Selene was always very respectful, even though she was not even yet a year old.

"I'm a Sailor Scout! A real one! The Sailor Scout for the Earth! Isn't it wonderful? I'm not an outcast anymore," A tear dripped down Saki's cheek, she was too happy for her own health. She was likely to prance herself down the stairs, fall, and break her neck.

"Oh Chisaki! Is that what those strange clothes are for? They suit you…But they don't seem to be from the Moon Kingdom," Selene never called her Saki. Maybe one day she would be able to convince her that Saki was just as respectful as Chisaki.

"That's because they aren't. They are 'Terran' that's my word. I like it. Because the guardian planet is Terra, that is earth," Saki explained to Selene as she retied the big poofy bow on her wrist. She pinned the brooch on so that it wouldn't fall back apart as soon as she let go of the two ends of the dark green ribbon.

"Oh, so you like Asako and Tomoko have one of the other planets. Not like your mother and sister or Princess Choko," Selene seemed to be quite content that it was 'one of the other planets', she didn't even care that it was planet Earth, or that Saki wasn't an outcast in her own home anymore. Selene curled up for a nap as Saki threw her hairbrush from her nightstand at the puppy. She hit her squarely and Selene howled.

"That's what you get. Aren't you supposed to be my friend and councilor or something like that? You're so MEAN!!" Saki screamed as she stormed out of her rooms. She heard Selene call out to Saki's back.

"Hey Chiharu! Are you feeling better?" Saki asked entering the small guest room that had been given to the girl. Chiharu Had purplish black hair she kept in a VERY blunt bob cut. She had bluish violet eyes and very pale skin. She was truly her mother's daughter in looks. The problem was she (like Saki had seemed herself) had not inherited her mother's power, and if she had it was still dormant. Which in the grand scheme of things might be better that she was dormant than awake. Her mother was often the bearer of bad news, simply because she was the scout of death and rebirth.

"Oh, hi Saki! I saw the new Sailor Scouts, I was nearly out. But I saw Chibi Mars, Chibi Mercury, and Chibi Chibi Moon. But then I passed out. But…I think I might have seen a scout from a different system…She was all in green. She didn't have any pink so she couldn't have been Chibi Jupiter's awakening," Chiharu trailed off and lay staring at the wall opposite her bed.

"I know what scout it was! It was a new scout," Saki was very happy that someone had seen her.

"Who as it?" Chiharu inquired. When Saki didn't answer right away she looked over at Saki for the first time, "Where did you get those clothes? They don't fit with…No!"

"I got them earlier today, aren't they cool?" Saki fiddled with the bow and compact at her wrist.

"Are you the scout I saw? What planet are you? You can't be a moon scout, we already have too many of those," Chiharu seemed excited.

"I'm Sailor Terra!" Saki exclaimed happily.

"Terra? As in Earth?" Chisaki asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I got Papa's power," Saki said a little (but not by much) more subdued.

"Really? I didn't think it could work that way," Chiharu said quietly. Saki was about to answer with some snide remark when she heard Selene calling.

"Chisaki! Princess Chisaki! I'm sorry your highness! I really am! Please forgive me!" When the puppy entered the room Chiharu looked over at her friend. Selene had Saki's silver backed hair brush that had been made just for Saki. The bristles had been dyed green to match Saki's preference for color. A rose was engraved on the back of the brush and Saki had scratched a circle with a ring around it into the surface of the handle.

"What? What happened Saki? Why's Selene so distressed?"

"I threw a brush at her because I was mad that she didn't seem to care that I have power now, that I'm not just an outcast in my family anymore," Saki said a bit upset and she was staring at the floor as she said this.

"Oh Saki! You shouldn't lose your temper like that!" Chiharu exclaimed loudly.

"But I did, and I'm sorry Selene," Saki said gently pulling the brush from Selene's mouth. Selene tugged on it a bit playfully and released the brush. Saki tapped the brush on her hand and felt impatient.

"Go! Go do something Sailor-ish!" Chiharu encouraged happily.

"Are You sure?"

"Yes!"

"So who's the leader now that my aunt is a Sailor Scout?" Princess Choko asked her mother. Princess Choko had changed her clothes so she was now wearing purple instead of aqua.

"I think Saki's energy is stronger than yours. You know Sailor Mars told you that she had a vision of eleven scouts fighting a powerful enemy led by a scout in green with long blond hair. From how you described Saki's transformation…She fits the bill," Princess Chibiusa looked a little worn after having felt the slow awakening of six scouts, and the completion of one scout's awakening. And she felt a new scout begin to awaken. This new scout was less powerful than the scout who had finished her awakening that day, and yet stronger ever than her daughter (who was the strongest among the Chibi Scouts).

"What?! I can't follow her. I simply can't. Besides aren't we supposed to follow the Sailor Moon of that generation? She's not even a chibi scout!"


	2. Episode 2

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 2

"So…YOU'RE the new Sailor Scout?" A pretty girl asked incredulously.

"Yeah, as if she could even fit into a fuku. She's way fat!" Another more boyish girl added. These two had been Saki's tormentor's her entire life. Their names were Annuska and Kiyoe. Annuska was boyish and 'tough' by anyone's standards. Kiyoe was pretty and graceful; she was the star of any dance she had ever been to.

"Yeah? So?" Saki was on the defensive and her scepter had picked it up. It was growing taller and the blue and green orb and the silver moon were shrinking out of existence. It was only a purple orb with a gold wrap that didn't touch the orb or the rest of the scepter in any place, but could still not be moved from it's place on the scepter (or rather staff at the moment).

The older girls looked at each other and ran off. They were giggling as if they thought she would start crying like she had when they tormented her and she was only five or maybe six. They had told her she didn't have any power and she couldn't really be related to such amazing warriors of the moon, who protected the people of the earth and the moon at every turn.

"Hey Princess," A soft low voice said from behind her. Saki spun to find Suriakahano behind her. Everyone thought her name was a joke, it meant Princess of the Red Rose, and the only way to shorten it was to call her Suri, which meant princess. Of course despite popular belief she really was a princess. The daughter of one of the queen's guardians.

"Oh hey _Princess_" Saki said joking as the staff shrunk back into a scepter.

"Nice trick your highness," Suri as another one of those people who were so formal they got on Saki's nerves.

"It comes with the family business,"

"I had heard. But it's true? I couldn't believe it poor bullied Princess Chisaki who could string to mean words together was a new protector of the Earth? I needed to see it for myself. I believe it now though," Suri was joking and being as informal as Saki had ever seen her. It took the nerves of facing off the pretty Annuska and Kiyoe off.

"Yeah well" Saki cut off what she was saying as she saw Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon come running up the slope of a hill.

"Transform!" She yelled as she ran past the two. Saki touched the bow on her wrist and smiled. Then she cried out "Terra Power! Transform!"

Sailor Terra called some excuse and followed Chibi Chibi Moon running at full speed. She knew she ran a lot faster than Choko, and that seemed to translate into their powers because Terra caught up with the pink haired girl without effort and asked her where they were running. In response the Moon Sailor tossed her a necklace.

"I was up all night with Luna, Artemis, and Diana getting that done for you. It's a communicator. I you need to talk to one of the other scouts of the Crystal Palace you just have to touch it and think your message. It will get there loud and clear. Luna insists that Grandmother used to wear a watch that she communicated with, how barbaric?" Chibi Chibi Moon wasn't at all winded as she added "Chibi Mars called me to tell me that some weird girl she was talking to was attacked by a rabbit like monster. It sounds a bit like that snake thing we fought yesterday."

"Oh" was the only response that came to mind.

When they got there Tomi and Asako had already been knocked away like flied from the huge (truly rabbit like) monster. The girl in question was lying on the ground while the monster pulled off the girl's necklace.

"Hey! A Bunny is supposed to be cute and funny like my sister! You have spoiled the image she projects to the people around her. I'm Sailor Terra and you won't get away with this!" Sailor Terra cried out raising her scepter high as it shifted its shape. It because a tall wand taller than her.

"Mother Earth's Healing Embrace!" The Monster who was turning to look at Sailor Terra shrunk at once into a small white bunny. The girl had disappeared in the time it took for her wand to be created. It again shrunk into a scepter that suited carrying purposes better than the tall staff or the ridiculously long and thin wand.

"Well I've got nothing to do this afternoon now that I've seen you power at work," Saki spun to see Suri leaning against the side of a building as if she had been there all along.

"How did you get here so fast?" Choko sounded shocked, but so she was.

"I had a ride," Suri nodded to the electric scooter that Saki wasn't entirely sure could hold two people.

"So where are you going now?" Saki didn't know where Jupiter's daughter lived or hung out on day like this.

"I was thinking you could come and hang out with me," Suri said rolling the scooter towards Saki.

"Oh, where?" Saki asked curious.

"A place that's been preserved exactly as it was about a thousand years ago. I hang out there all the time. It's a really nice place, and my mom insists it's where the old command center of the Sailor Scouts was," Suri said as Saki got on the back of the scooter with Suri. Remembering at the last moment Saki un-transformed.

"Where's that?"

It turned out to be an old building on which the sign Crown Arcade was proudly written. It was really old, maybe even the one thousand years that Suri insisted it was. But the building as in top condition and perfect for hanging out.

There were arcade games scattered all over the large downstairs room. There were stairs that led up into a café that had been added years after the arcade had opened (249 years to be exact). They went up into the café and bought 'foofy drinks' as Suri called them. They tasted great, and they tasted even greater when they were playing a truly archaic game that Saki kept laughing at. You were 'Sailor V' and you had to fight all kinds of strange things but Saki doubted that many of them were evil at all.

Besides that fact it was ridiculously easy. She was at nearly 3 million points when in came a very angry young woman with blond hair. She was tall. A bit taller than Saki or Suri.

"Who's been playing the old Sailor V game? It hasn't been touched in nearly a year and all the sudden someone has several million points?!" Her voice was kind of familiar, but for some reason Saki couldn't figure out who it was.

"Hello Mrs. Aino," the worker who had fixed their drinks for them said looking over the railing downstairs.

"Hi Andrew Nii-san! " Suddenly she was happy and flirtatious. Saki was bewildered.

"Who are you?" Saki asked the woman. She turned and looked over at Saki as she hit 3 million points.

"You! I should have known. I suppose you dragged her down here Suri?" It wasn't really a question. She turned around and let the building quickly.

"Who was she?" Saki turned on Suri now.

"Oh, that was Aino Minako," Suri said as if that explained everything.

"Huh," Saki went back to the game.

"_Hey Terra Hurry up and get to the Crown Arcade!"_ There was a voice in Saki's head that sounded suspiciously like Tomi. Which meant it probably was.

"_Huh?"_ Saki asked in her mind touching the charm on her bow as she pulled her moon boots back on. She had been taking a quick nap with Selene. But now Selene was gone.

"_Come as Sailor Terra! And Be fast!"_ That was Choko. She could feel the other scout's fatigue. How long had they been trying to get a hold of her? Saki ditched the other shoe and went running down several flights of stairs as she transformed, so by the time she reached the front gate her high heels were clicking on crystal. As she ran she felt someone watching her but she kept moving she had to save her friends.

Inside the arcade Choko was fighting a rat-like monster with some extremely girly heart based attack. Tomi at the same time was using an ice based attack and Asako was using a fire based attack. The Man Ms. Aino had called Andrew Nii-san was passed out in the arcade. Suri was backed into a corner by the monster which seemed to be ignoring the other scouts attacks.

Terra raised her scepter above her head as a flash of pink tinged green light lit up the entire arcade. The monster was gone and anew sailor scout was standing in the corner completely bewildered.

Half an hour later all five girls were sitting in the upstairs café un-transformed. The Cats Luna and Artemis had shown up at some point and were talking to the sailor scouts about what they had been able to analyze about this new enemy from what they had picked up from the communicators they all wore.

"We have absolutely no clue what they want, but they are obviously not benevolent," Luna said at one point. This was the most open thing either cat said during that hour or so.

"Hey Saki, what happened to your other boot?" Suri asked after Choko, Luna, and Artemis left.

"oh, well I was rushing to come and save you guys. I kinda left my boot in my room," Saki looked a little embarrassed at Tomi, Asako, and Suri laughed at her panic.


	3. Episode 3

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 3

"Selene?" Saki called as she sat down on her bed to pull her hair down. When Saki didn't hear an answer she looked around the room. Selene with her green crescent moon was no where in sight. Saki pulled her brush through all the long blond hair.

"Selene?" Again Saki got no reply. Saki stood up and pulled off her white boots. Then she padded quietly to where Selene had made a bed of sorts so she wouldn't have to sleep with Saki's inherited bad sleeping positions. Selene wasn't there or in the bathroom, or the bed room Saki had in her apartments. Saki's rooms had a simple layout without many hiding places, but still Saki couldn't seem to find the gray puppy.

"Saki?" A voice said from the doorway into her library. It was her Sister formally known as Princess Serenity, but informally known as Small Lady or Chibiusa. Saki was one of those who called her Chibiusa, mostly because she hated it and Saki could never miss a chance to bate her sister.

"Oh, Hello Chibiusa," Saki said impatiently as she turned to go look in her wardrobe again.

"What's wrong sister? You seem distracted," Chibiusa was a beauty (if you liked pink hair). Her hair was long, at last as long as the queen's. Her eyes were a reddish brown that a lot of people disliked (but they wouldn't say that in front of Chibiusa). She tended to wear a lot of pink which really got on Saki's nerves. And when Chibiusa wasn't wearing pink she was wearing white. It was if she was already stating to succeed the queen, and Saki hated it. Today was one of Chibiusa's white days.

"I can't find Selene. I wanted to talk to her, but she isn't here. She's always there when I need her," Saki turned around looking at her sister. Chibiusa was wearing a long sleeveless white gown with pink trim that bothered Saki for not reason. For some reason she looked sinister.

"You should leave that poor dog alone. Just because she can understand you and respond doesn't mean that she wants You, my annoying little sister, of all people to be yapping in her ear like a dog not as intelligent as you," Chibiusa looked so annoyed and disdainful of Saki and what she had heard. Saki took a step away from her sister; she was never so rude, or mean. Even though Saki knew that Chibiusa had always hated her for stealing their parent's attention, she had never thought that she might hear something like that from her sister.

Saki for a moment she remembered a tale her mother had told her when she was little. It was about a beautiful princess whose mother was entrapped in stone. The princess had broken all rules and taboos to go to the past and get help or her mother. The princess was trapped by the evil people who had so trapped her mother, and was changed into an evil minion. But it was only a tale.

A tale that Saki had never heard the end of. Chibiusa had entered the room and glared at her mother saying 'that stupid fairy tale? Who would ever believe it?'

"But I think something might have happened to her, I have to find her," Saki was worried enough about Selene that she had forgotten Chibiusa being so disrespectful.

"Well I haven't seen her," Chibiusa said and left the room.

"Hey have you guys seen Selene?" Saki asked as she slid into a booth at the Crown Café. The other girls were waiting for her there.

"No," that was Choko.

"Why?" That was Suri.

"Because she wasn't in my rooms last night, and she never came back. You can tell because the steak and rice I left or her was still there, and it's starting to stink," Saki was truly concerned, so she only ordered herself some black tea.

"oh, I don't think I've ever heard of Selene leaving food behind," Now Choko was worried too, "I'll look for her as soon as we get back. That's kind of scary. Are you sure she wasn't there?"

"yeah I'm sure,"

"Oh…Saki you've left your hair undone," Tomi said and pulled one of the sides of her hair up into a second odango. Then she did the same on the other side.

"It's not like you to forget," That was Asako, even she sounded kind of worried, in her own way.

"I know I'm just so worried about her," Saki let Tomi fix the bow on her left hand and repin the compact on her arm. Today Saki had pulled on her gloves without rolling the tops so they only reached part way to her elbows. Tomi did that for her too.

All through their conversation (in which Saki was silent) they glanced over at Saki as if they were waiting for her opinion.

"_Hey, um Saki I found some girl and she's…uh oh! Monster!"_ Suri spoke to her mind to mind as Saki played at the arcade.

"_Where are you?"_ Saki asked as she ran or the door leaving her character to get killed by the first boss, which she had beat easily a few days ago.

"_Where You faced off 'the girls'" _Suri sounded really stressed out so Saki ran as fast as she could for the park where she and Suri had talked and where Kiyoe and Annuska had teased her.

"_Okay, I'm on my way"_ Saki transformed as she ran. She could feel her gloves grow up her arms, her shirt press itself closer to her skin, her skirt grew shorter and it grew pleats. Her boots grew shorter, and the socks that were under them grew taller. When she reached the park she could hear Suri's lightning bolt attacks hitting trees and causing them to explode (which is really not as cool as it sounds).

As Saki reached the fight (which was in the middle of some woods and they didn't even have a clearing this time) she saw a young woman with dark brown hair that almost seemed black. She had green eyes filled with intelligence and fright. She was also dressed in white and dark brown, as a Sailor Scout!

The monster they were fighting looked like a wolf. It had pointed ears and huge fangs that kind of scared Terra. It had a long bushy tail that swung back and forth as it advanced on the unknown scout.

"Hey you dog face! I'm Sailor Terra and I won't let you attack a Sailor Scout, not even one I don't know. For your crimes I'll get you! Mother Earth's Healing Embrace!" Terra was quite happy when suddenly there was a little puppy dog sitting on the ground looking quite confused.

"Now, do we have to punish you too?" That was Suri (who had managed to singe her ponytail).

"No! All I know is that My name is…I think it's Selerenity! But right now I'm Sailor Sirius. The scout of the summer sky," She looked so scared with her tiara (yeah she was actually wearing a tiara! So last team) full of bright white light. She had a white star in the middle of her bow, and another in the middle of her brown choker. She had white ballet shoes and white laces all up her legs. Her skirt was white and blended in with her tunic. Her bow on the front of her fuku and the one on the back with dark brown, and so was the trim on her gloves. She had a white head band with draping silver chains and amber drops. She was quite beautiful, to put it simply.

"Where do you live?" Terra asked gently.

"I don't know," Selerenity answered.

"Then you can stay with me," Terra answered.


	4. Episode 4

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 4

"Selerenity?" Saki asked into the pre dawn grayness that filled her room. They had set up a bed for Selerenity a little way from Saki's. They left Selene's bed in place, in the hopes that she would return at some point and laugh at Saki for worrying. It had been a week since she had disappeared.

"Yeah?" Selerenity's voice came from the bathroom where water was running. Selerenity had a bad habit of getting up REALLY early. She has no clue where she picked up the habit, but it drove Saki absolutely crazy.

"Can I call you Sel? Your name is sooo long. And hard to pronounce," Saki pushed her hair out of her face and sat up. Saki's hair was hanging down to the bed and pooling softly around her.

"Of course!" Sel called as she left the bathroom. She was wearing a brown skirt with a white top and white boots. She was very pretty. And Saki was always a little disgruntled when she saw her new (memory-less) friend. She was just too pretty.

"Great, cause your name is really hard," Saki said pulling off her silk robe she wore over her nightgown.

"Well I think Selerenity is my name, but I'm not really sure I mean I'm pretty sure it starts with S-E-L, but I'm not sure what it is. But that's the name that popped into my head, so until I find out otherwise my name is-" Sel cut off as both of them heard the worrying and all too familiar sound of Choko's voice.

"_Guys get to the grocery store by Crown's double quick! I found a monster, and I think I found a new scout,"_ As Choko's voice ended the two girls transformed and rushed out of the crystal palace full of the feel of eyes on their backs. The Green skirts and the white skirt furled around their legs like fond cats as she rushed through deserted streets in the ghostly gray light.

The grocery store was in bad condition. It was roughed up from a few hundred years of sitting there, but it always had the best produce. And it always had several shelves stocked with chip and snacks. But today it was in worse condition than ever. Tomi, Asako, and Choko all fought a bird like monster this time. And a new scout fought with them. Her attacks were all heart and love based it seemed. But the four of them together didn't seem to help. There was a rather familiar looking girl sprawled out on pavement outside and the monster was advancing on her.

"Summer Stars Glimmer!" Sailor Sirius cried out. It gave the monster brief pause but all it did was turn on Sailor Sirius.

"I'm Sailor Sirius! I'm the Guardian of the summer night sky! The Star Sirius the first Star of the summer is my guardian!" Sailor Sirius actually said this quite seriously.

"Hey I'm supposed to give the speech!" Sailor Terra complained as she lifted her wand. As soon as the monster saw it, it bolted. All the scouts stared after it till Sailor Terra asked "Are they supposed to be able to do that?" No one answered.

"Oh! Hey where did that girl go? She's gone…She looked familiar," That was Choko as she un-transformed.

"Really?" That was Sailor Sirius and the new scout together.

"Yeah, I think we might have saved her once…yeah, she disappeared that time too!" Saki said as she untransformed to find herself still in her nightgown. Choko giggled.

"Aunt, you know you really are pretty stupid," Choko said staring at Saki's revealing nightgown, "but you have a good figure," Saki glared and stole Choko's long jacket she was wearing.

"Aunt?" The new scout asked curious.

"Yeah, my mom is her grandmother, my annoying sister is her mom," Saki stated annoyed, "I'm going back to the palace I'll join you guys at Crown's later." Then Saki strode off with a giggling Sel behind her.

"Okay so who are you?" Saki asked as she sat down in their booth. The new girl was sitting there in really Hellenistic clothes sipping a goblet that Saki could have sworn was wine.

"I'm Mina, I was named after my mom," She had long blond hair and wore it curled with a big red bow in the back. If her mom was Sailor Venus, then Saki could barely see the resemblance.

"Okay so…who else are you?" Saki really didn't get the resemblance, maybe she was some other of the old scout's kids.

"Sailor Chibi Venus!"

Saki fell out of her chair.

Just as Saki hit the floor a familiar looking girl walked into the cafe looking wary. She had long red hair that had natural looking blond highlights. She wore an outfit all in reds, organs, and yellows, with some pink trim Her whole outfit looked very princess-y.

The young woman looked over at them revealing reddish amber eyes. She smiled at Saki lying on the floor and started over towards them. She looked at them curiously, seeming to memorize every detail of every girl. Then she counted them out loud.

"I know who you all are! You've saved my life twice now. I'm very thankful to you," Then she bowed very deeply her hands on her thighs, "My name is Solarity. It is nice to meet the Sailor Suited women who saved me. Although you all look a little different." She then went through every scout and pointed out how they looked different in normal clothes than they did in their fukus. Choko and Asako looked particularly nervous about her. When she got to Sel she tilted her hair and said "I haven't gotten a good look at you transformed,"

"Will you sit with us? It's quite a talent to be able to tell it was us," Saki said happily as she finally got up off the floor.

"Of course she can tell you! She's a Sailor Scout," Everyone turned in astonishment to look at Sel, "What you guys couldn't tell?"

Solarity smiled at this pronouncement, "Yes I'm Sailor Sol. Nice to meet you." She bowed again and when she straitened she was in a very non-traditional fuku. In fact it might just be the least traditional fuku ever discovered. It was all types of confusing layers in orange, pink, red, and yellow; with pink and yellow being the most predominant.

"Sailor Sol? So what's your guardian planet?" Tomi asked. But Saki knew before Sol could say. She could feel herself and the others (except for Sel) all pulled towards Sol.

"Sailor Terra could tell you. She knows that she's the leader of his little party, but she knows that without me all of you would fly in separate ways, you could never learn to work together," Sol was smiling a little eerily as she said this. All the other scouts looked at Saki expectantly.

"She's the sun. She keeps us in our orbits; she keeps us from slipping away, from finding different less important work than what we do. That's why she's here, she knows the true nature of our enemy. But she's not going to tell us…" Saki was sure of all of this as she said it, but the other scouts looked so astonished that her certainty slipped a little.

"She's correct. My only power is to keep you together. Our enemy is cunning. They know all our strengths, all our weaknesses, even as we find them out. They know everyone of you by face and name, not only as scouts, but also in your current forms. They trust you will never discover them, and so for the moment we will play into their hands, so they will unwittingly play into ours," Sol smiled as she said this, then she turned and left the café before they had even really begun to understand what she had said. The scouts all looked at each other and finished their drinks in silence.

"_Hey scouts come join me I cannot fight without you, you will be drawn to me, I promise…"_ It was Sol's voice in their heads, it was fiery and strong, and bright. Much like the sun. Saki, Choko, and Sel ran off from the supper they were eating with the king, the queen, and Princess Chibiusa. They didn't even bother to excuse themselves. They just transformed at the doorway and ran.

The three ran a ways and were met by Sailor Chibi Mercury, then a few minutes later Sailors Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus. Last of all Sailor Chibi Jupiter joined them. The entire group ran together without speaking, they had all gotten the message loud and clear. They ended up at a beauty shop to find the bird creature backed into a corner by Sailor Sol. Sailor Sol had the ghost of two rods crossed in front of her. One was Sailor Terra's tall wand and the other was a long pink wand much like Terra's except it was in pink, white and red instead of gold, green, and blue. As Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon and Sailor Terra sent their attacks together the wands in Sailor Sol's hands solidified and shot a swirl of white and green light so bright it was blinding.

The monster was turned into a pigeon which flapped away from the scouts, but it left behind an image of angry red eyes. They were narrowed with anger and they seemed to stare right through Sailor Sol as if she wasn't there and burrow into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Then it said in an angry deep but almost familiar voice "You have failed me." Then the eyes were gone. The voice lingered and said, "But I have more."

Behind them there was a roar and a tiger monster was behind them. Sailor Sirius smiled and announced, "In the name of the summer sky whose peace you have disrupted we will punish you!"

"You took my speech again!" Sailor Terra cried as she and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon attacked through Sailor Sol. This monster also disappeared in a swirl of light. It turned out to be a young woman in a fuku. But she also had a cat's ears and tail. She was draped all over in yellow and black, and gauzy fabrics.

"Hi there guys! Sorry I'm not sure what that was…But I seem to be in my human form, again," That voice was so familiar that all of them (even Sailors Sol and Sirius) cried out, "Luna!"

Choko and Saki even went as far as to jump up and squeeze the human form of a much beloved cat from both of their childhoods.

"I'm not a toy to squeeze! I thought I taught you all that years ago! I think we'll have to start all over again…" Luna said tiredly as the girls clung to her. They had fallen asleep they were so exhausted from this new three person attack.

"Let them sleep we'll carry them back to the palace. They are much tired. It took almost none of my energy, but most of their powers to do that attack, not to mention twice. It's really no wonder at all that the two of them would collapse," Sailor Sol said as if she was talking about a favorite niece who had stayed up at all hours when you had asked her not to because she would be tired the next day. A little exhausted about it, but affectionate and finding it a little funny.

"We have to carry someone to the palace again?" Asako wasn't very happy about this.

"Didn't we make Saki carry Chiharu back to the palace when she was collapsed on the ground that first time Saki transformed?" Tomi asked.

"So?"


	5. Episode 5

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 5

"Scouts we have work to do today," Solarity said simply as she entered Crown's Café looking every bit like a princess on the way to a ball.

"Now?" Mina whined as she sipped at her drink.

"Yes now dear Venus; for the powers we fight have grown stronger. And I have gifts or everyone. Well most of you," she added looking between Sel and Saki.

"I like presents!" Choko said bounding up in her fuku. The other scouts kind of just stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Um…why are you wearing your fuku?" Asako asked gently.

"Because we're training," Choko said leading the way out of the café. The rest of the scouts got up grumbling about how they had wanted to finish their drinks.

"Okay, first of all new items!" Choko said cheerily. It grated on everyone's nerves how happy she was today.

"yes, Moon dear," Sol said as if indulging a favorite niece. Of course Saki had never felt a need to use that voice.

Sol lifted her hand and into it came a shadow of a bag. "I will need all of you to focus your energy on this bag." The scouts did so happily without complaint.

The bag solidified until sol lowered her arm. She lifted a glass wand with a colorful heart at the top and handed it to Choko who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Next Sol lifted a copper and black spear from the bag and handed it to Suri. Suri stared at it in shock and held it from her hand as yellow lightning traced up and down to spear. Next was a necklace with orange hearts all up and down it. When it was handed to Mina it became a necklace, earrings, bracelet, and anklet set which Mina placed around her person with contentment. The hearts glowed warmly. Tomi got a thin gold wand with silver wire wrapped around it. It was topped by a piece of what looked like glass, or maybe it was water? Curiously Saki touched it and it was wet. It was really water! Asako as reverently handed a black handled katana.

"You can all channel power through these items, and you all have stronger powers with them. I cannot give an item to Sirius until she remembers her past. At which time she will fall into my pull. Terra, you already have you item, and you must find you newer power for yourself without aide, it's most likely that you will not discover it until you are faced with death. Death of those you love, for they will give you the power to die and yet still live," Sailor Sol said, then she turned away.

The other scouts watched as she turned away, then they transformed into their fuku'd selves and went prowling for a bad guy to beat up.

"Chiharu!" Saki cried a few days later. She had been puzzling over the meaning of what Solarity had told them the day before. Sailor Sol and Solarity were still very much a puzzle for Terra. And so hadn't heard the worried Chiharu run up to her.

"Saki! I just saw two girls in fukus fighting for their lives! Hurry up and go!" Chiharu cried sounding distressed and panicked.

"Right!" Saki sent out the news to all the other scouts and followed Chiharu as she led her to the spot in the park where sure enough two girls in fukus fought TWO monsters for their lives. One looked decidedly like a fish, the other like a bird.

"I'm Sailor Terra and I won't allow you two mismatched monsters to attack two sailor scouts, even though I don't know them!" The two monsters turned around and attacked Chiharu who was standing behind Saki.

"Summer Star's Glitter!"

"Rainbow Glass Hearts!"

"Ember Love Hearts!"

"Water Wand Wonders!"

"Fire Katana!"

"Lightning Spear Point!"

"Sol's gravity Pull! Powers Multiply!"

The cries came from behind Saki and stopped the monster in it's tracks. From the two new scouts came the cries of "Submarine Mirror!" and "Space Sword!". The monsters began to fade from view. To finish it off Terra cried out "Mother Earth's Healing Embrace!" Now a poor koi fish was flopping on the ground and a new pigeon flew away.

"So who are you guys?" Sailor Terra asked after Chiharu had left.

"Well we're Sailors Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus of course!" Said the more graceful of the two (Sailor Chibi Neptune).

"No, but who ARE you?" Sailor terra insisted.

"Annuska and Kiyoe, stupid Saki," That was Chibi Uranus (Annuska).

"Figures…Can my life get any worse?" Terra asked exaspersted as she sat to the ground.

"It will…" sailor sol replied in that motherly way

"It was a rhetorical question! Sailor Sol!" Terra said angrily as she rested her odango'd head on her arms (which were resting on her knees).

"I'm sorry but I answer all questions truthfully, without ignoring any. While I may not answer some because it is good for your own health," Sol actually looked very sad telling them this.

"Yeah well that smells," Terra muttered mutinously into her arms.

"That's life Saki!" Choko said meanly, "You have to deal with the fact that you life will be harder than the rest of us! You are our leader, like your mom was. You have to take care of us in a fight, and you have to lead us. So you better stop being a baby and get up!"

"But what about Sol? Why can't she lead? I don't want to lead. I don't want to fight, I don't want to be a Sailor Scout!" Terra cried angrily.

"_Sol_ isn't stronger than me! _Sol_ doesn't have the types of powers that you have! _Sol_ Can't finish off monsters like you!" This time it was Asako.

"_I_ can't magnify everyone's powers! _I_ can't give everyone new items! _I_ can't keep the team together!" Terra retorted tears streaming down her face.

Sol attempted to calm the crying girl "Hush Terra. You will fight, you will lead, and we will win.. But I you refuse here, then all your loved ones will die Our enemy will possess our time, she will use all our powers and get other time periods, she will defeat everything. There will be NO Sailor Scouts, there will be no Solar System, only silence will exist, only the silence…"


	6. Episode 6

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 6

**Last time on **_**The Chibi Sailors**_**: **_"That's life Saki!" Choko said meanly, "You have to deal with the fact that you life will be harder than the rest of us! You are our leader, like your mom was. You have to take care of us in a fight, and you have to lead us. So you better stop being a baby and get up!"_

"_But what about Sol? Why can't she lead? I don't want to lead. I don't want to fight, I don't want to be a Sailor Scout!" Terra cried angrily._

"Sol_ isn't stronger than me! _Sol_ doesn't have the types of powers that you have! _Sol_ can't finish off monsters like you!" This time it was Asako._

"I_ can't magnify everyone's powers! _I_ can't give everyone new items! _I_ can't keep the team together!" Terra retorted tears streaming down her face._

_Sol attempted to calm the crying girl "Hush Terra. You will fight, you will lead, and we will win.. But I you refuse here, then all your loved ones will die our enemy will possess our time, she will use all our powers and get other time periods, she will defeat everything. There will be NO Sailor Scouts; there will be no Solar System, only silence will exist, only the silence…" _

"I…I know…" Saki wept, "I know that unless we do something now we will have no more chances. I know all this, but I don't want to fight, I don't want to move. This moment in time…can we just make it stretch on?"

"Yes," Everyone turned to look at the tall kind of gangly young woman with long greenish black hair. She wore a fuku in green-black and garnet. She had a tall staff topped by a heart.

"But that's breaking the taboo!" Choko cried out in indignation.

"All taboo's, laws, and rules that bound myself and my mother have been broken…By a person my mother had great fondness for. But I feel an enemy who if not defeated will damage all of time. We must stop her," Sailor Chibi Pluto said from her stance on the top of that hill.

"What?! Who would have the power to do that? I mean doesn't…" Kiyoe started and trailed off looking as if she had just figured out the meaning of life-and didn't like it.

"Doesn't what?" Asako sounded menacing, and looked menacing as well, as if she was going to beat Kiyoe into a pulp unless she told, RIGHT NOW.

"Don't only the royal family, have access to the gateway?" Annuska sounded tentative.

"But who in MY family would do such a thing. We all understand that the world could go into chaos if we didn't have those rules and taboos," Choko said sounding a little annoyed.

"What about sister?" Saki said astounding them all.

"WHAT?!"

"She's been really mean lately, more so than usual," Saki said ponderously.

"It's not Mother," Choko said simply.

"You're probably right. Maybe it's that girl from The Queen's tale?" Saki added happily, "I mean neither of us have ever heard the ending, so maybe she's still here somewhere?"

"I bet you're right! It's definitely her!" Choko said happily.

"Who?" Tomi asked curiously.

"We're not sure," Choko and Saki said together..

"Kiyoe and Annuska," Suri said ponderously as she lounged on Sel's bed. Sel was taking a shower and Suri was hanging out with them that evening.

"Yeah…They'll never listen to me. I don't think we would have ever even met them if they hadn't been attacked by two monsters," Saki was for once sounding careful and thoughtful.

"Hey did you notice that all of the people who've been attacked have been scouts?" That was Sel coming out of the shower.

"No they haven't, the first attack was on Chiharu, she's not a scout," Saki contradicted.

"But maybe she is. I mean everyone else has been a scout, and sometimes a monster will turn on one of the weaker scouts and go to attack them. Do you think that weak and un-awakened scouts are the targets?" Sel theorized.

"But…then that would mean that Chiharu is…This isn't good. We can't let Chiharu get into any danger. She might awaken, and if she awakens, it could mean the end of us," Saki said sitting up strait.

"Oh…Yeah I didn't think about that. Chiharu is probably Sailor Chibi Saturn isn't she?" Suri said also sitting up.

"Why's that bad? We can use all the friendly scouts we can get!" Sel asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed

"Because Sailor Saturn is the scout of death and rebirth. She destroys everything! I mean death can be good in the sense that it destroys evil, but it also destroys good. It destroys everything so that perhaps it will be reborn without evil, but I don't think it would. Because see our enemy's motive is silence right? Then she won't let earth be reborn…" It was a very solemn thought. The three pulled the two beds together and went to sleep.

"Those idiots think I can't hear them? I think I'll just have to awaken Chibi Saturn…and make her destroy everything," The enemy chuckled to herself, this was going to be all too easy.

"The taboo was broken?" Michiru asked nervously.

"Yes," Setsuna replied mildly.

"Who could do this? No, better yet who _would_?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked alarmed.

"I can't think of anyone who would…well one, but she was defeated long ago," Setsuna said as if she were reporting on the current weather.

"No, I would know if it was _her_," Serenity said forcefully.

"But-" Haruka began only to be cut off by Hotaru's curt voice.

"_She_ has meddled in time only as often as I have stolen hearts! I do not wish to ever-" Hotaru was cut off as a monster burst through the crystal wall.

The entire crowd of scouts (The Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi, and the Amazoness Sailors) transformed so they could fight the first monster. But it was only the first it was followed by 14 more monsters. The scouts fought bravely only to beaten back again and again. At some point in the fight Tuxedo Mask joined the fray.

"Sister!" A voice called banging on the door to Saki's rooms. Saki, Sel and Suri were all jerked awake by the sound.

"What is it?" Saki asked grumpily as she ran to the door. The door opened onto a fully transformed (looking stranger than normal) Sailor Chibi Moon. Immediately they knew something was wrong (first of all Chibiusa was transformed, second she was trailed by a distressed Choko, and third Sailor Chibi Moon looked completely crazy).

"Monsters are roaming the palace the scouts have been extremely injured Mother and Father may be dying," At those words the three girls transformed and sent out messages to the other girls to come as fast (if not faster) than was humanly possible.

The girls rushed through hallways attacking any monster they came across with the combined strength of five sailors. It took time, time they were all convinced they didn't have if they were going to save the king and queen, not to mention the other scouts.

Before long they were joined by the other 'Chibi Scouts'. At that moment it sounded so weak, and far too cute. It felt as if they were suffocating and there was no way they could breathe.

Sailor Chibi Moon became agitated as they ran through hallways. She insisted one moment they were going too fast, and then in the next she made them slow down. It was almost as if two people were trying to talk through Chibi Moon, and they didn't get along well.

Finally they got to the main conference room where ten monsters still wandered. Only two scouts still fought, one cared for the king and queen who were lying in a corner. Sailor Ceres and Sailor Palla fell even as they entered the room. Sailor Veres who cared for the king and queen was attacked and forced to fight the monsters, even knowing that all three of her sisters were probably already dead.

"Water Wand Wonders!" Tomi attacked with her strongest attack. Sailor Sol took the trouble to amplify it, on monster fell under the blast.

"Fire Katana!" Chibi Mars cried out. Once again Sailor Sol amplified her powers, and once again a monster fell.

"Lightning Spear Point!" Sailor Chibi Jupiter sounded angry and excited as she sent her new attack out. The spear appeared in her hand (it had disappeared when she un-transformed and unlike all the wands had not returned when she re-transformed) and lit itself with crackling lightning, and surrounded itself with booming thunder. A monster fell under its power without Sailor Sol's power.

"Submarine Mirror!"

"Space Sword!"

"Summer Star's Glittering!" Sailor Sirius cried out. The room was suddenly filled with stars which each lit up brighter and latched onto a monster until one was covered, then the stars turned green and the monster was gone. The color of the room returned.

"Rainbow Glass hearts!" Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon hit two monsters with the colorful hearts that came from her power.

"Ember Love Hearts!" Sailor chibi Venus's hearts on necklace, bracelet, anklet, and earrings all lit up and rammed through two monsters without leaving a scratch, in fact they didn't leave a scratch because two more monsters were now gone.

"Death's Scream!" Chibi Pluto cried out with great energy. She killed three monsters in a ball of purple light.

"Mother Earth's Healing Embrace!" Sailor terra cried out her wand growing and hitting both floor and ceiling the monsters disappeared (all of them) and became a strange assortment of animals, who were very likely missed by their owners.

Into the sudden silence of the room came two screams. One came for Sailor Chibi Moon who was standing in the doorway clutching her head. The other was from Sailor Saturn's eerily still form lying draped over a chair with her silence glaive clattered to the floor under Sailor Pluto's equally still form.

Then the laughter started. It was coming for sailor Chibi Moon. Her hair was growing longer, her fuku grew into a menacing dress. And she reached out and had three Sailor crystals in the palm of her outstretched hand. Sailor Pluto stood up. Her fuku had also grown into a long dress and her hair had likewise grown long. Her hair however was MUCH longer than Wicked Lady's.

For that's who stood before them; Wicked Lady and Mistress 9. It scared the scouts, but more than anything it astounded them. These were enemies they had grown up hearing fairytales about. And Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was most definitely angry. She wasn't sad of depressed but simply angry.

"Shattered Glass hearts!" Choko cried out with menace in her voice. Her wand exploded into a million pieces (all of them heart shaped) and rammed themselves into Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady laughed again.

"You think that cute little show will hurt me?" Wicked Lady giggled as the wand grew back into it's original form.

"You're all a little stupid," Mistress 9 giggled along, "As if you little _Chibi Scouts_ could do any type of damage to _us_."

"Stupid little scouts…Shouldn't you be tending you parents?" Wicked Lady asked as she and Mistress 9 faded from view.

"NOOOOO!" A voice cried from the doorway. It was Chiharu…But Chiharu was holding a ghostly glaive and she had the glowing symbol of Saturn on her forehead. Suddenly it was Sailor Chibi Saturn standing in the doorway rather than cute Chiharu.

All the older scouts were gone one way or another. The cats had disappeared as had the crows form the temple. The revived the queen only to get a cute little girl sometimes, and a beautiful woman in white. To them all the scouts were dead. They couldn't help they couldn't advise.

All the Chibi Scouts had left was the fight…


	7. Episode 7

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 8

"Chibi? Chibi chibi?" inquired a little girl with red hair in heart shaped odangos.

"Yeah…'chibi chibi' Mom," Saki said gloomily as she and Chibi Chibi walked towards Crown's. The other scouts hadn't seen Chibi Chibi yet, just Choko who was too shocked to care, and Sel who was sympathetic.

"Who's this cutie?" Kiyoe asked excitedly as Saki and Chibi Chibi came up the stairs into Crown's Café.

"Chibi Chibi," Saki said bluntly. All the other scouts looked at each other and turned back to Saki with sympathetic faces. They had all heard from Sel about what had happened to the queen when she was revived by Solarity's power.

"Oh…Hello Your Majesty," Kiyoe then proceeded to curtsy. The scouts were all grouped around several tables they had pulled together. They were all there, from silent blank-eyed Choko, to cheery Kiyoe, to boyish Annuska, to wide-eyed Chiharu. Even Solarity was sitting at one end of the table silently watching the group.

As the talking started up through the group again Saki pulled up a seat and sat at the end opposite Solarity. She sat Chibi Chibi on the booth next to her. Then she handed Chibi Chibi Kiyoe's cake as revenge for bringing up painful thoughts. Besides it was cheaper.

"I think we need to try to find out what Wicked Lady and Mistress 9 want," Suri said slipping into business quickly.

"To take over the world," Saki said looking at the table

"What?" That came from several voices from around the table.

"That's what all the bad guys are parents fought wanted right? To take over the world, steal the silver Imperium crystal, and proceed to conquering the rest of the galaxy right?" Saki looked up and followed everyone's eyes carefully, "And I think I know where they went." The entire group watched her expectantly. And all Saki said were two words:

The Past…

My name is Megan. See I'm just a normal girl. I'm a little clumsy, a little sheltered, and a lot weird. I don't eat excessively, and I don't exercise excessively. In fact the only things I do in excess are read, and write little things like this. While you may not believe me this story is totally true. And I personally think it's pretty cool.

I live (at least most of the time) in the United States. My dad's in the military, and my mom's really smart, so are my two older siblings. My little brother must have a huge IQ that is if we can ever test him! He won't sit still unless he's on the computer, or else strapped into the car. Currently I reside just outside of D.C. But at other points in time I've lived in Germany (twice), New Jersey, Georgia (also twice), Kansas, Florida, and Alabama. We live not to far from my dad's only living relative, his little brother. Most of my mom's family lives in Florida.

But that's not what my story starts with. Perhaps I should back track and tell you about the actually story. I'll give you a hint about what it's about. Well there's a talking bird, a weird puff ball, weird people from the future, and a bunch of fighting with really pretty ladies with ridiculously long hair and annoyingly revealing dresses why can't bad guys dress normally?

It all starts like this…

"I actually did my homework last night!" I proclaimed proudly to one o my best friends.

"What?! Is it the end of the world already? But we haven't fixed the bunker from the last time you blew it up!" That was my friend Marie. She had been my friend or years. I actually met her when I lived in Alabama. But she's cool. The two of us have all kinds of running jokes, of course in most of those I'm a self-centered and very girly type person. Of course that's how I come off to most people.

"Marie be nice. I've known her longer and she has turned in her homework before. In fact I can't recall her forgetting her homework in fourth grade at all, and only rarely did she do so in fifth grade, and those were all just late," That was Katja. We had been friends since third grade, and I had only met Marie in sixth grade. Of my close friends she was my newest. I have newer friends but none of them are in my inner circle.

"Yeah, But I can remember she only rarely turned in her work from fifth grade on," My friend Corey commented. Corey was the tom-boy of our group. She had been my friend since the summer between fourth and fifth grade when Katja, and I had gone on the same trip to Italy that summer. Corey was always nagging me to stand up to my sister. But I can't, because I love her no matter how many people I tell that I hate her and she's evil.

"That's totally unfair!" That was my tag along. I have no clue where I acquired her, but she was a seventh grader, and she followed me everywhere. Her name was Kaleen, and she really got on my nerves. Plus she hated the unhatable Marie-chan, which means that I automatically dislike her. Strangely I've never found anyone who disliked me. Of course there must be someone somewhere who harbors a great hate for me, I just haven't found them yet.

"Shut up and go away," I snapped rather meanly at the girl. But I wanted her to go away, when I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Thomas (a guy who was in seventh grade and like Kaleen wouldn't leave me alone) I snapped that it included him. I disliked being teased; I dislike being defended even more.

After the two younger people disappeared my three friends looked at me sternly for a moment and started talking about Marie's latest addition to The Adventures of the Random Hanyous. I watched for my other two friends to appear. One was the bookish author named Hannah the other was the short haired short tempered, also author Livi. When I saw them coming talking about their books they were working on I rushed up and shouted gleefully "I did my homework!" Livi seemed completely astonished, but Hannah smiled and said "Finally!"

"That's what I said," Marie said calmly. Marie was another of my friends with a book writing complex. In fact all three of them had at least one book published. I was unsurprisingly in all three. In one I was a princess of a foreign kingdom. In that one I was named Rose. In another I was also a princess, but in that one I couldn't fight anyone. In fact the characters of that story didn't even entrust my character, Sirra, with a decent weapon, instead I had a dagger the size of my pinkie. In Marie's I was a ditzy bunny hanyou who was always getting into soup, popcorn, or mashed potato related trouble.

"Why did you do it for once?" Hannah inquired happily. In fact she sounded smug.

"I had to write a brief narrative about an alternate personality of myself," I answered happily. I could almost see my friends face plant in my head. If my life were an anime, they would have.

See I write these stories about my kingdom of Meapation. My alternate personality of Princess Rose II was not ditzy at all. I resented that my friends thought I was sometimes. In fact Rose was a very powerful mage, she was pretty intelligent if she sometimes lacks in common sense, and she was also really good with archery. But her real talent lay in knife and hand-to-hand combat. In fact she saved the entire world with the help of her half sister, and her half sister's half brother who Rose falls in love with.

"I should have known. This is Megan we're talking about," Livi said shaking her head and looking a little annoyed with her friend.

"You could be nicer. But it is true, we should have expected something like this from Megan," Katja commented.

"You're all mean, I'm going to the library to work on my stories, without any of you!" I cried angrily at my friends. I usually didn't mind their teasing, but I wasn't having a good day for some reason. I seemed to have a horrible headache and it wasn't getting better plus my left knee was hurting again, and that tended to make me irritable, because when it was bothering my I had to go the long way around to things and use ramps instead of stairs.

After school I was in a slightly better mood as I settled into the seat next to Corey. Corey quickly stuffed a sketch she had done into my hands.. It was me, well sort of. I had a tiara on my head and I was wearing a ball gown. I also had really long hair. This was my alter ego of Princess Rose. I had to admit that the background of roses was really cool.

I looked at the sketch under it and found a different looking version of my alter ego. She was wearing a mini skirt and a cute top with ribbons all over. She had on a different looking tiara. This one wasn't at all ornamental in fact it was downright plain. It was a fairly thick ring of gold metal which had a pinkish-purple stone inset into it. It was kind of cool if you looked at it right, but it wasn't a 'Princess Rose' crown. Princess rose had a crown to go with every outfit she owned, and she had more outfits than there were days in the year So okay, maybe Rose was just a little vain, but so was I.

Underneath it was a sketch of me as I was. I had short brown hair which was lightly layered, and side bangs. My glasses were on my nose and my brown eyes glared back at me angrily. There were roses in the background of this picture, but in this picture of me glaring with a little bit of a pout to my lips, so I looked more annoyed than anything, the roses looked out of place. I noticed that in this one I had on my favorite pink plaid skirt and my white three quarter sleeves shirt. I was also wearing a pink and black striped tie, my tall socks with hearts at the top, and my black ballet flats.

I looked through the pictures again and I noticed that in all of them I was glaring at myself and I was wearing pink. I even noticed that there were red accents in my flying brown hair in the picture of Rose in a mini-skirt.

"What are these?" I asked looking at Corey. Curiously, first of all I didn't usually dress Rose in pink, her color was light blue. Another thing I NEVER dressed Rose in a mini-skirt. It was completely out of character that she wear one.

"I don't know really. After you stormed off I was working on these all afternoon. I just kinda felt like I had to draw them. I really don't know," Corey said sounding more uncertain than she ever did as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

That fact worried me more than my headache which was still getting worse, If she had been going to her house she would have thought of taking a Tylenol as soon as she got home, but she was going to Corey's house. They lived close enough to each other that I already rode that bus, but I had talked to my mom and she said I could stay over at Corey's house that night, since it was Friday.

"I'm here! The party can now begin!" Livi cried as I opened the door when the bell rang. Livi was as happy as ever, and as ever she was carrying her story along with her. I was pretty sure she also had her published book in her bag as well. But I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to prove it.

"It began hours ago!" Corey cried from the kitchen. Corey had promised she wouldn't cook, so they were eating pizza instead.

"Yeah, you're late Livi!" Marie responded on her way out of Corey's room. Marie now had her Hanyous notebook in hand. I hadn't seen the new pages because I had gotten annoyed with them at break.

"Well it couldn't have been much un without me," Livi pouted.

"I brought my stereo," Marie said passing them on the way into the kitchen.

"What?! But you didn't bring it when I hosted the weekly bash!" Livi sounded near hysterical.

"I know, that's why I brought it this week. We all agreed the nightly bash was more fun with music," Marie said grabbing a slice of bacon and cheese pizza on her way to the peninsula counter Corey had in her kitchen. I grabbed a slice of cheese, and Livi went to drop off her stuff in Corey's room.

Marie switched on her music as Livi walked into the room. It was quite simply a song that I loved. It was called Butterfly, and I had loved it since I first heard it playing DDR at Corey's house. As I listened I thought I heard something else, a sort o buzzing or something, but it disappeared, so I don't think I actually heard anything.

"We should play DDR," I suggested the second the song ended. Corey looked at me completely and utterly exasperated, but I just smiled.

"Fine, I'll go get the mats out," Corey shuffled out of the kitchen into the adjoining TV Room. Corey kept all her things or the playstation in there, including several different versions of DDR. I cheered and bounced into the room after her. I helped as we set everything up and picked out a game. By the time we were finished the other girls had finished eating (including Livi) and had come into the room as well. We had picked the original DDR because Corey had memorized a song on there, and I was rather fond o that particular song myself. The game also had Butterfly upswing on it, so I was happy.

The way we did DDR at Corey's was by taking turns, each person got to do one song, then it passed on to the next person until everyone had gone. When the last person had finished their song, the originally first person took another turn. I went first, bcause I had suggested we play the game. Corey went next because it was her house. Then came Marie, then Livi, then Katja, then Hannah came last (of course then it was my turn again). As was our custom we shut up when someone said they wanted quiet, but we talked and teased the person who was playing when they didn't. Several of us had nicknames from earlier days. Mine personally was extravagance, because I put too much extra into my movements, so it ended up looking funny. I had gotten better, no matter what people might say to the contrary.

When it was my ninth turn I heard something buzzing again and missed the last move o the song, by a long shot. In fact I didn't even manage to pick up my feet to try to get it. Corey looked at me worriedly, so I just shook my head and took my seat to let Corey take her turn. But Corey declined complaining of a headache, by that time my head was hurting from the buzzing as well. So Marie got up and started turning through the songs to find a good song they hadn't done in a while.

But just as Marie selected a song the buzzing got incredibly loud. I fell out of my seat clutching my ears. Everyone stared at me and started fretting over me. I got headaches all the time, but they were never enough to make me fall out of my seat.

But suddenly all the sound cut off. The DDR song that Marie had picked wasn't playing, my friends weren't cooing and wondering what was wrong, but most of all the buzzing was gone. The problem was, nothing and no one were moving. Of course that only lasted long enough for a girl with pink hair to fall on top of me.

Of course like all people falling from a hole in the ceiling of one of your best friend's houses while nothing else around you is moving, she wasn't alone. She was followed by a girl with long blond hair in a similarly strange hair style. Behind her was a girl with waist length blue hair, then a girl with long black hair, then one with long blond hair and a red bow, then a girl with a brown ponytail, one with short black hair, one with long green hair, one with short blond hair, and one with shoulder length greenish blue hair. Behind all of these was a graceful woman with long white hair. She didn't look old despite the white hair; rather her hair looked white despite how young she was. If you looked at her she was the oldest of the group (she looked to be maybe two or three years older than the blue-green haired girl who was other wise the oldest), but even so she looked to be maybe 21 at the most. She also had an outfit the most different from the others. Hers was all white, except for a little color on the skirt, and a little more on the sleeves. It had a little sailor lap on the back, but so did all the other girls' outfits. They all had more color to theirs.

I was really disliking all my friends being frozen as I just lay on the ground with the pink girl oblivious to the fact she was sitting on top of me. But then the blond girl with the weird hair grabbed the pink haired girl's pigtail and hauled her to her feet.

"Don't sit on our allies," she said simply. Her voice was a little low, and reminded me of the voice I sometimes imagined the earth would have.

"Um…thanks?" I said a little tentatively as I stood up.

"Aren't you going to transform while I have time paused?" The green haired girl was the one to ask. She had a really tall staff with a heart on top resting in her hand. The colors of her outfit were really dark green and really dark red.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused as I looked from wands in hand to staff, to tall staff thing in another girl's hands.

Terra knew as soon as she saw the girl's confused face that they had come just a few moments too soon. So Terra started yelling at Chibi Pluto angrily to the other girls shouts. Chibi Pluto finally grabbed the brown haired girl's arm and pulled her forcibly into the back yard of the house.

Much to the untransformed girl's shock giant wasp like things were hanging frozen above the house's roof. When the girl turned around Chibi Saturn had put a silent wall around he scouts so that they were invisible. Then Pluto released time.

Those weird girls had dragged her outside, but now there were monsters, and I didn't know what to do. The girls had also disappeared. But before doing so they had yelled at each other in what I was just then realizing was Japanese. The word 'baka' gave it away.

The wasp things descended on me quickly. One of them tried to sting me, but found it couldn't, so instead it went towards my hair, I personally really like my hair. I would have like it longer, but because my hair wasn't longer I had to survive it. So when this _thing_ went after my hair I got quite angry. As I got angry a pink aura of power tinged by red began to form around me.

I wasn't sure where it was, but there were a lot of flowers everywhere. Some were red, some pink, some yellow, some were, orange, some peach colored, and more beautiful of all were the white ones. It took me a moment to figure out that they were all just different colors of roses. I saw a woman with long brown hair somewhere in the field of flowers. I walked towards her as she strolled without seeing me. When I caught up with her she handed me a pink rose and said "I think it time you regained the powers you once possessed. Don't you?"

When I took the rose from the woman's hand I found myself in Corey's back yard again. And once again time was paused, but when I blinked it moved again. Of course right about then I realized I had extra weight dragging at my head. As I spun to look or the monsters I found them gone, but the weird girls were back. And they were all staring at me.

"That's really not what I thought was going to happen," The girl with really long blond hair in pig tails said rounding on the girl with long blue hair.

"I didn't know what would happen either! Terra this girl is obviously one of the Senshi. Even if she seems to be a part of a royal family or something, with that outfit she'd have to be. But look at the rod in her hand. My scanner tells me it's called the Rose Rod and is wielded only by the mystical Princess Rose from a different world than ours. She, like most princess of a world, is also her world's Senshi, I'm not sure which one, but she's very powerful, and she wasn't supposed to be awakened until her next life, but because of wicked Lady the time patterns have shifted, I think there are several other princesses who shouldn't awaken, but are in stages of it," The blue haired girl sounded smart. But I was inspecting my hair. It now reached all the way to the backs o my knees and had a few thick braids in it. In those braids (and several other random spots in my hair) there were different colored roses threaded through my hair. I was wearing a pink dress, THE pink dress It was the one Corey had drawn earlier that afternoon. I looked at the rod in my hand. It was topped by a ruby carved to look like a rose, and it was made all out of Alexandrite, my birthstone. It had little cravings of rose buds along it on a twining vine. It had emerald leaves just under the ruby rose. All in all, this thing should have cost around a thousand dollars, if not more.

"Hey, um I think I can change the outfit if it bothers you…" I trailed of in concentration. My dress turned into something different. Of course the change involved ribbons losing themselves from my body and tightening themselves in a different pattern. Now I was wearing something that looked like those other girls' outfits. But mine was also very different from any of theirs at the same time. It was all done up in red gold and pink. Normally I wouldn't have cared for the combination, but this was a special occasion, and it looked awesome. I had two layers o skirts, unlike any of the other girls. The top layer was rd with a pink stripe at the bottom; the lower layer was gold with an identical pink strip at the bottom. I had a rose at the center of the bow on the front, which no one else had in the slightest sense. I also had a heart on my right hand, while one of the girls had a weird green symbol on her left hand; none of the others had anything extra to adorn their gloves. I kind of wished my gloves went higher on my arms like on the girl with blond pig tails, I thought mine still looked better. I also had stripes of gold and pink, the gold one under my bow, the pink above my skirt. All in all it was a pretty cute outfit, a lot cuter than anyone else's at least!

Scroll to next page for a joke I think you'll get!!

A little joke I had to tell

**Chibi Mars**: Hey is it just me or does that new girl look a little like me?

**Sirius**: No way! She looks just like me, and we look nothing alike.

**Chibi Mars**: No, I'm pretty sure that she looks like me.

**Sirius**: Actually there's something about the colors that make me think about Chibi Chibi Moon

**Sailor Rose**: Actually…I'm pretty sure I look like Princess Rose from the stories Corey, Hannah, and I write. But this outfit is way cuter than any of those!!

_(Chibi Mars and Sirius faceplant)_


	8. Episode 8

The Chibi Scouts

The Chibi Scouts

Episode 8

"We need more people!" Wicked Lady cried angrily throwing her wine glass across the room to explode in red.

"But Wicked Lady, I've just returned from the past. I've brought these four,' Mistress 9 said walking up and gesturing to the four female shadows behind her.

"But who are they?" wicked Lady said picking gilt off her chair's armrest. Actually it wasn't so much a chair, as a throne.

"I'm Black Citrine at your service, My lady," One of the women said stepping forward and bowing She wore long poofy orange pants and a revealing orange top. She wore a black skirt over the pants which seemed to be barely hanging onto her frame. She had black pearls and orange citrine all over her outfit, as well as in her light orange colored hair. The hair was styles so it looked as if a small flame rested on the top of her head, the black streaks in her hair were all very reminiscent of Halloween. The others behind her stayed to the shadows and bowed, without saying anything.

"What do you think?" Mistress 9 said summoning a glass of wine for herself. The liquid in the cup sparkled like blood.

"they'll do, for now at least," Wicked Lady added getting a new glass of wine for herself. Black Citrine Bowed again the dim flickering light shining in her black eyes.

"I will not fail you Lady, nor you Mistress," The girl disappeared in a column of red fire.

Then one of the girls in the shadows said in an airy, breathy sort of way "How long do you think she'll last?"

Another girl answered in a deep husky voice, "I'll give her one day. Fire's not to be trusted."

"Ah but you forget my hold over her," A calm voice said quietly This one stepped forward and bowed to her masters. She wore an extremely short blue skirt with a long opened skirt hanging over it in black. You could barely call the black trimmed blue thing covering her chest a top, there was so little of it. Her hair was gold, but it was streaked with light blue, dark blue, and black. Her tiara was a silver chain which wove through her hair settling a dark blue crystal on her forehead, "I dark Sapphire will follow her." She bowed and disappeared in a column of ice water. The other two girls giggled or laughed as their natures presented and backed away, till they were gone from the room.

"Megan you've been hanging with all those new girls an awful lot lately," Marie complained as the two of us walked to their English class.

"I know, but I promised to show them around town," I said excluding the part about where they trained her to be a senshi, and she fought evil all through the capital.

Over the last month they had aced several other monsters, but each time they fought them off. The Senshi were starting to get quite famous in the city, and it was bothering me. What if someone recognized me? I mean my hair was longer, I wore a tiara on top of my head, and a sailor suit, but still. Her friends all knew about her past life. Or the glimpses of it she received in her dreams at least.

"Megan you are way too protective of those people. I'm sure they'd do perfectly fine on finding the Smithsonian on their own," Marie replied a little annoyed, "oh yeah 'You've got Hanyous!'"

"Yay!" I cried and grabbed the notebook out of Marie's hands glad for the interference.

"But I'm not dropping the subject," Marie said as they walked into their third block class. I made a big show of being annoyed with her figuring it out, but I didn't really care. My Rose Ruby would protect me from blurting out anything to anyone who wasn't a senshi, in their form as a Senshi. I found that out when I tried to talk senshi stuff with Sailor Terra, better known as Saki when we weren't transformed. I about choked to death.

"Megan!" Chiharu called as I walked home. She had obviously just cut her hair, before it had gone just past her shoulders, but now it didn't even really touch them. Beside her hanging onto her hand was a cute little girl with red pigtails. She was much younger than any of the other girls, but Kiyoe has discreetly told her (where Saki and Choko couldn't hear) that this cute little girl is actually a queen from the future named Neo-Queen Serenity, she was also Sailor Cosmos (the slightly older girl with white hair). When I asked Kiyoe why we were whispering she told me that Saki would most likely attack her I she heard that Kiyoe had told anyone.

"Hey Chiharu! Hi ya Chibi Chibi!" I cried out happily. I liked Chiharu. She seemed cheerful, even though Kiyoe had also told me about Sailor Saturn's betrayal. But I also like Chiharu because she wore what she wanted without wondering what someone else was going to think about it later on.

"Megan!" Some called from behind me now; it was in front of me before I turned around to talk to Chiharu and Chibi Chibi. It was Marie, and she and dragged Corey and Livi along. You wouldn't think that Marie who has only a portion o the strength of either of the other girls, and yet she was very persuasive, well except when it came to me, I could ignore her better than anyone else. Marie had this cute face which you just have to do what she wants when she looks at you. I happen to be immune to this, Livi, however, was the complete opposite.

"I told you I wasn't going to let the subject drop," Marie warned. I giggled, but it was really just an accident.

"So um…This is Chiharu and Chibi Chibi, and this is Marie, Livi and Corey," I introduced them when Marie heard the foreign names she knew who they were; she latched on like a terrier.

"Oh! So you guys are some of the girls from Japan who have come to visit us? That's so cool! Do you like it so far?" Marie asked rapid ire. It was really more of a Livi thing to say, But Livi was trying to be invisible, as well as she could when Marie and Corey were both toothpicks, and Corey was trying to be invisible at the same time.

"It's very pleasant here. I was coming to see if I could find Megan actually. I was hoping she would come with us for some tea, ice cream and whatever from a café we found I think you three would like it as well We don't talk about much, but all of us are very close," Chiharu invited warmly Chiharu's English tended to stumble a little, but that was because Chiharu was younger even than Choko, so she was The youngest, she hadn't had as much time to learn English as the rest of them had. Well except or Chibi Chibi but we already know that she's actually several hundred years old, so she doesn't count.

"Oh, we'd love to!" Marie accepted and pulled Corey and Livi forward, "wouldn't we?" Marie was smiling, but there was something sinister in that smile, as I she was threatening the other two girls. Which in fact she was.

"So let's go," I said and picked Chibi Chibi up of the ground and slung her around my shoulders. Chibi Chibi then proceeded to put my hair up in odangos in rose shapes, I'm really not sure how she did it but I had noticed that my hair was growing far too fast. It reached all the way down my back and hit the backs of my legs when I walked, so I definitely had enough hair or Chibi Chibi to put it up, but the overall length didn't seem to change, almost as I my hair was growing to suit the little girl's purposes, which knowing my luck, it was.

By the time we got to the café we had taken three different subways, because Chiharu had gotten lost. But when we got there a girl with long dark brown hair that had just a tiny bit of wave to it stared at the three girls as if she had never seen anything like them before.

"Hi Sel, This is Marie, Corey, and Livi," The other girls turned to look at us as I introduced my friends, everyone was here, even Solarity, who only attended every third meeting or so. I told my friends each girls name pointing to each as I said the foreign names and sounds with ease. I had figured out that I knew Japanese, I think in my life as a princess of wherever they spoke Japanese.

"Hi!" Marie responded brightly. Then she ordered herself chocolate Ice Cream. I shuddered; I very much disliked chocolate ice cream, or really most chocolate things. But despite what people say I did like some kinds. Corey got some kind of juice in a fruity (as in lame) cup. I got Hot German Black tea with cream and sugar. I will literally drink the stuff at any time of day any time of year. It was good.

I had actually shown the other girls this café on accident because we were walking by and I ordered myself some hot tea, even though the other girls had been complaining about how hot it was. So we went in and they ordered themselves nice normal cold drinks. But this was the only place in the city that I could find my tea. It was all Katja's fault, but she couldn't get any or me, only for herself. I mean can you say greedy?

"So…It's colder today right?" I said trying to break up the uncomfortable silence.. No one was talking. I knew that the girls had come here so we could talk senshi stuff, but now there were three other people they couldn't talk about it in front of. Marie gave me a weird look, but Saki was thankful.

"Yeah, I think it might even be cool enough not to make me want to freeze your tea today," Saki answered.

"Ah but I you freeze it, I'll have to ask Asako to warm it up, and then it would be as bitter as your sister," I said. I was speaking code, and the other girls knew it too. They suddenly looked very relieved.

"Yeah I just saw my mom yesterday. We didn't get along very well She was talking about stealing my crystal heart I usually wear," Choko added in. The other girls looked at her completely shocked.

"Yes, saw Chibi-Usa yesterday as well…she said she was going to steal a gem that father never told me where it was before…but Usa's convinced I have it. Because Dad willed his Lawyer Helios-san to give it to me," Saki said slowly. Looking pained when she mentioned her father.

"What? She wants to steal that too? But I thought she just wanted Choko's!" Asako cried angrily accidentally knocking over her empty cup.

"I guess not," Was all Saki said. When I tried to ask if they were talking about the crystal that matched Chokos' my throat closed. I started coughing violently. Chibi Chibi reached up and touched my throat. I felt better immediately, but I didn't say anything. Because indicating that Chibi Chibi had fixed it would most likely start the coughing again.

"Are you okay?" Corey asked worriedly. She had been doodling on a piece of my sketch paper. I looked at it. It was Princess Rose with her hair up like mine; she also wore the Ruby Rose locket around her throat. But rose gasped when she saw that in one hand was the Rose Rod, and in the other was a discuss, she was in a position to throw the discuss, but at the same time she seemed to be several people, one had a fuku on, another a long pink dress, and yet another was her, but all had the rose shaped odangos in her hair. The one in the fuku and the one in normal clothes had pigtails, but the princess had most of her hair down, with only a little in the odangos. And her hair was a little shorter than normal. But Corey had draw the fuku perfectly, as if she had seen it, but I had been watching my friends very closely to make sure they never did see her in her fuku.

Chibi Chibi grabbed the fully drawn sketch out of my hands and handed it to Solarity. Solarity just smiled and touched the sketch. Solarity hadn't been paying much attention to anything so she handed it to me and said "I like your sketch."

"I didn't draw it,' I said quietly. The sketch book got passed around; no one had seen the Rose Rod since that first night, so no one could have seen it. Corey looked embarrassed, Livi looked annoyed because she had been sketching as well and no one had noticed it. Marie just looked curious I was starting to be wary of my friend. She was channeling Livi (she had even poked me in the side to make me squeak today), and she was seeing too much of things she wasn't supposed to know about.

The book was at it's third pass around when Athena (A.K.A. Sailor Chibi Pluto) paused time Asako sat up strait, she could feel it coming…

To be continued


	9. Episode 9

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 9

…Athena (A.K.A. Sailor Chibi Pluto) paused time Asako sat up strait, she could feel it coming…

"Okay, so why is no one moving?" Corey asked looking around every scout turned to look at her. Sel smiled.

"I thought it was you, well it was one of you three, and I guessed it was you when I saw the sketch book, you would be much like Asako, Sailor Elle," Sol said standing up. She was transformed and as Corey turned to look at me, she found an unsympathetic look in my eyes.

"Ah, that would explain everything," Corey said quietly. Sol stretched out her hand and placed a crystal of shining gold and silver, but it wasn't actually gold and silver as in metals, because Sailor Elle was a part of my team, I could remember her, but I hadn't put any effort into finding her, I mean after all, I had the Chibis to help me. In Meapation, the kingdom I ruled as Princess Rose, there were very few precious metals, and we put no stock in them, instead all currency and decorations were made of gems, or wood. It really made your purse pretty heavy to carry around all that stone, but it cost a lot to import metals from the mines of Osseus and Quantios.

"Sailor Elle Make-Up!" Corey cried out. A shape grew up out of the ground. It was a dragon made out of flames. It swirled up around her body, leaving ankle high orange boots, long red bow, short organ skirt, red front bow, orange and red choker, all the way up to the fiery look in her eyes, then she posed. I still can't figure out why we do that.

While she was transforming the rest of the team did their flashy transformations. Then I did mine.

"Ruby Rose Transformation!" A shower of insubstantial roses fell down around me leaving a long pink and gold dress. It was of course not the same one from that other night about a month ago, because what princess wears the same outfit twice? I then waved the ruby Rod around my head and the flowers rose up as if reversing the transformation, but instead they left my fuku in place. The last piece of my princess garb to disappear was the Ruby Rod itself. It shrank itself into the Ruby Rose and moved itself onto the bow of my fuku. I tugged one ear and earrings appeared on both ears, a waved a hand over my throat and my choker appeared in the wake of my hand, then I touched my head and my tiara appeared. Then I posed. It really bugged me that I had to do that, but it seemed as if it was necessary for the transformation to be complete, of all of us my transformation was the flashiest, of all flashy transformations, and I liked it.

"So, Elle. Welcome to my world," I said fiddling with the raised pink heart and rose on the back of my glove. Elle was looking at her fuku in amazement. The colors really didn't suit her that well, but I forgot to mention it. It was right about then that I noticed a small dragon behind her. Normally I would have freaked out. But somewhere in my princess memories I knew that little dragon. In act my memories seemed to tell me it was a friend, besides it was barely any larger than my dog, and my dog wasn't really a big dog, just a medium sized one.

"Yeah…And I had been so sure that your world was so far removed from mine that entering it was impossible," Elle replied snappily.

"You know, you're not very nice today," I said pulling off my tiara. The moment it left my head it started to change it glowed and shifted into a more circular shape. In fact it looked a bit like a Frisbee which didn't have a center, and of course had a pink stone on it. Elle just stared at it.

"Will my tiara do that?" Corey asked looking completely astounded.

"No, only hers," Terra answered calmly as she plucked her wand from thin air, most of the other girls made similar movement.

"And you'd think mine would," Chibi Chibi Moon muttered darkly.

"Except you're not your grandmother," Mars added.

"Yeah, but she's not even related to her!" Sailor Moon was not happy.

"Of course not," Cosmos said quietly from her corner. The girls jumped, they had forgotten she was there, mostly because she didn't have a showy transformation to get attention. I'm very proud to say that I hadn't forgotten she was there.

"Where'd she come from?" Elle sounded a little nervous, because of course she didn't know that Chibi Chibi was actually a hauntingly beautiful future queen of the world who had died and come back to life as a small girl.

"Perhaps this will help," She said calmly and shrunk into a small red haired girl in a cute fuku.

"Ah, um…no that doesn't help," Elle was definitely nervous.

"Chibi Chibi?" She inquired tilting her head to the side. Elle was now shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane, and I've seen enough of those to know it was true.

"You know, Chibi Chibi I think you should be Cosmos, I think she was calmer-" I started until a high pitched shriek came from the dragon at the girl's feet. Everyone looked down at it just in time for a huge lizard like thing to come bursting through the windows of the café.

"Thanks for the warning!" I cried irritably as I threw my tiara in a perfect arc at the monster.

"Mother Nature's Healing Embrace!" Terra cried destroying the monster.

"That wasn't very nice," The voice came from the broken window Framed by shards of glass was a woman in a rather ridiculous outfit. She wore a skimpy orange top with black beans which shimmered like pearls and orange-ish yellow drops hanging down from the borders. She wore poofy orange pants and a black skirt hang by strings of the same black beads from the waist of the pants. Her hair was orange streaked with black. Her eyes were dark and fathomless.

The woman's voice seemed to embody flames everyone had to cover their ears, except for Chibi Mars and Elle, they stood their ground easily.

"Well our job isn't to be nice," I commented retrieving my tiara from the floor in front of the gecko which was now running away as fast as it could.

"Of course not. My dear friend here doesn't have a clue what she's doing," This voice was gentler; it was water flowing over rocks, and waves crashing on the beach. The woman however was something else entirely. She wore what could only be called a top in the loosest sense of the word. She was dripping with pure blue sapphires and some dark blue stone. Her skirt like her top could only be called such loosely. Overall the only good thing about her outfit was the hair. It was streaked with different blues going from nearly white in the front to almost black in the back. Funnily enough the back was the longest part of the hair, it reached her ankles, but the front only brushed her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Cosmos asked carefully from the back of the group.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" The blue woman asked.

"I'm the First General of the Black Movement. I'm Black Citrine," That was the fire woman.

"I am the oldest of the Elements, I am Dark Sapphire," That was the watery woman.

"Oh, so you guys are the bad guys right?" Elle said calmly then she went and attacked the two women.

"Dragon's Fire!" The fire woman laughed in the warmth of the lames, but when they touched dark Sapphire the flames simply disappeared.

"Nice show," Black Citrine said fading away, Dark Sapphire was giggling.

"They'll never do," Wicked lady cried angrily. She once more shattered her wine glass.

"Give them a chance, dear friend. I'm sure that we can teach them. But just incase I've started on a new project," Mistress 9 said evilly as she swirled the wine in her cup.

"Hey where did Marie go?" Corey asked when Athena resumed time.

"I don't know," I murmured worried. Had those two stolen her away?

Unknown to them I am waiting for them. I giggled a little evilly; much like my mistress might, IF she giggled. I pushed the long frizzy hair out of my face. This form really was a nescience, I thought as I shifted my form. Now the hair was no longer brown verging on black, but truly black. Of course the annoying outfit was gone, but only o be replaced by a different one. This one looked like those stupid Sailor Senshi twits. But Instead of bright colors I wore black. Much better.

Now I could get them. I know their identities, but I will tell no one, not until I defeat them all…


	10. Episode 10

The Chibi Sailors

The Chibi Sailors

Episode 10

"How could you let this happen!?" Wicked lady cried throwing her wine glass into Black Citrine's face. The red wine dripped down Citrine's face looking like blood. It stated to steam and left dried crusty remains streaked all down her face and staining the top of her orange top with drops the color of dried blood.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I have no idea how this could have happened," Black Citrine looked pale under the wine.

"TWO new senshi have awakened, while on your watch! And how did the second awaken again? Oh Yes! She slipped and fell when time stopped, she automatically transformed when the time stopped and you attacked. Then you failed miserably! You even got yourself injured!" Wicked Lady was most definitely displeased. This new scout called Sailor Osseus wasn't even a suspected target. They had been targeting her friend, who had disappeared just before time stopped; they hadn't been able to find the girl afterwards. All in all they had failed.

"Little Sister! You really should be more careful! You may get yourself killed!" It was the light airy voice of one of the Elements; she hid in the shadows, only letting the tip of her black hair, and the tip of the light pink boots show out of the black shadows.

"Enough! Leave, before I decide to punish you, then my dear friend would not be happy with me at all, after all the effort she put into finding you four," Wicked Lady said dismissing the girls. The customary gust of flame marked Citrine Pearl's departure. And a geyser of water, and airy gust, and the sound of crumbling rock marked the departure of the other three from the shadows.

"So where is Mistress 9 anyway?" Wicked Lady asked herself as she sipped a new glass of wine

"Megan! Where are you three sneaking off to?" Marie asked angrily as Corey, Hannah, and I tried to sneak off at the end of school.

"We have some Girl Scout stuff to do," Hannah said sounding as I she was lying, which of course she was. We were actually going to sneak off and do senshi training. The Chibis had laughed until they cried when they found out that Hannah was Sailor Osseus. We found out because we had been sneaking off and Hannah tripped not even a full second before Athena froze time so that we wouldn't disturb the rest of the world with our fights. When she landed she had been in a purple and green fuku and looking up at us angrily.

"Oh, can I come with you? I don't haven anything to do today, and I was kind of hoping I could tag along to your meeting, Mine's not till Wednesday," Marie was not in our Girl Scout troop. She as in a different Cadet and Senior troop. Which was really not cool, because there were only three in all of D.C., and yet she got stuck in a different one than us. But in some ways it was good; it at least gave us a good excuse when we were sneaking off to meet with the Chibis.

"I'm sorry, but we really can't let you. Ms. Stephanie got mad last time we let you. Because we were working on our Silvers and you had already completed yours, so you didn't need the stuff. She asked us not to bring you again," I said sounding sad. The funny thing was all of this was true. Of all my friends I'm the best liar, no one can ever tell when I am lying. So I do all the excuses when we run off. Corey can't lie to save her life, and Hannah's not much better.

"Oh, well I'll get going home then," Marie looked really dejected, but I knew she was faking (mostly because a few seconds later when she was joined by Livi and Katja she acting perfectly happy and normal).

"So we gave her the slip. We're meeting at My Café," I said as we started walking again. The other girls didn't get to talk to the Chibis outside of Senshi stuff, but I did, so I was the one who passed things on. Well I mostly only ever talked to Saki, but that's because she and Sel, and Chibi Chibi were staying at my house. My family has a really big house, but both of my older siblings are in college, and we already had an extra guest room, so they each got their own room in our house. Of course they had needed some Luna-Q help.

Chibi-Usa (now known as Wicked Lady) had always had Luna-P, so when Saki was born her parents made one for her and named it Luna-Q. When Choko was born she got one called Luna-R. But Choko left it in the future when they came to the past. She also left her kitten called Ari. It was really short for Artemis, because after Artemis had died they had named Luna's last kitten after her father. But it had been really sad to call her Artemis, because her parents had just died, so she got called Ari. Of course there were plans to go back to the future and pick up Ari and Diana, but they were scared that Wicked Lady would find them there.

"Did you have to claim it as yours?" Corey asked as we caught the subway to the shopping district.

"No, I actually bought it. What did you think I was going to do with the nine hundred dollars I made last summer baby-sitting? Or the five hundred the summer before? It only cost me a thousand dollars. So I still have money for books and from college. I know I'm already going to get a full ride, even though I'm in eighth grade. They said as long as I keep my grade in the A and B range I have a full ride. So my parents are getting me a car and a new comp when I go to college in a few years," I said casually as I went through my purse looking for my book. I was currently re-re-reading Trickster's Queen, one of my favorite books. When I looked up book in hand they were staring at me.

"Who did you babysit to get that much?" Hannah asked stunned, Hannah never had any extra spending money.

"The President's seven kids. He pays ten dollars an hour per a kid. I doesn't take that much to get a lot of money. Plus I get paid ten dollars an hour for babysitting the Phipps kids. I do that every Wednesday, and most Friday evenings. I watch the president's kids every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and most of Friday. I also watch all of them together on Saturdays, and on Sundays after church," I explained.

"Can I help sometime?" Hannah asked excited.

"No, sorry I only got the job after ten weeks of background checks. Then I still only got it because my dad's a colonel in the Signal Corp," I said sounding truly upset. Which I was not of course. Do you know how many books, and how much tea I can pay for with that amount of money? Of course the whole selection thing was really true, and Hannah hated waiting or anything that long.

"Oh, that sucks," Corey said pulling her book out of my purse, Hannah did the same. It was a very large purse, but even that wouldn't normally account for the number of items I have in there. That's why we call it the Magical Purse. I have several. One is about 7x5x2 inches, and yet it can hold two books, seven pencils, four pens, one glasses case, two cookies, three lip glosses, one mascara, three different eye shadows, and my cell phone. And it only has one main pocket and two smaller pockets inside it. And of course the cell phone pocket.

The three of us spent the next five stops sitting and reading our books as if we didn't even know each other as people got on and off the speeding train. At the third stop I thought I saw Marie out the window at the station, but I knew I must be wrong, she hates taking the subway. But the girl looked a lot like her, except her hair was straighter, and it was really black, not that normal dark brown almost black Marie has.

"What took you guys so long?" Kiyoe asked annoyed as we entered the shop.

"Sorry, Megan had some sort of panic attack something about Marie following us. Of course it wasn't her, just Megan being paranoid," Corey said sitting down in a comfy red armchair. Hannah settled into a purple one I took my favorite leather armchair with rose shaped throw pillows.

"That's not fair," I said as I went behind the counter to fix myself and my friends drinks.

"Of course it is fair. It's completely true," Hannah said digging through my purse for her book.

"Meanie," I said and stuck my tongue out at her. I then proceeded to gather tea leaves in a strainer so I could add them to my boiling water.

"Okay, well since you cleared out the café for the day, let's get to work," Saki said lifting her lime aid to her mouth.

"Okay, so who were those crazy ladies with practically no clothing on who attacked us yesterday?" Hannah asked opening her book to the page she had marked.

"Those would be our enemies," Saki began.

"Well they just work for the real bad guys," Kiyoe added.

"The real bad guys are," that was Asako

"Wicked Lady," Tomi

"And Mistress 9," that was me. I had heard the story enough time that I could have told her by myself I she had asked.

"So who are those two?" Corey asked. We hadn't had a chance to explain it all to her, seeing as the attack where Hannah tripped over her own feet was yesterday, and we had been heading to the café to tell Corey about everything.

"They are two old enemies I once fought," Everyone turned in shock at the voice. Or at least all the Chibis did. The rest of us looked curiously over at where Chibi Chibi had been sitting just a moment before. Now there was a teenage girl with funny looking blond pigtails sitting there. I had to do a double take It looked just like Saki. Then I noticed this girl's eyes were blue, and she had only one odango on each pig tail, instead of the two Saki sported. Sitting on her lap was a black cat, a small gray cat, and two white cats, one big and one small. All four had crescent moons on their foreheads.

"Mama," Saki whispered to herself. The girl looked at Saki as if she were crazy and turned back to face Corey, Hannah and I. The three of us were sitting next to each other.

"Wicked Lady is who my future daughter became when Death Phantom brainwashed her. Mistress 9's case is a little more complex. Her name was Tomoe Hotaru. She was a good friend of Chibi-Usa (my future daughter). But Hotaru's father was possessed by an evil being from Tau Ceti. Hotaru was possessed by not one, but rather two different beings. One was the Daemon called Mistress 9. The other was the Senshi of destruction, called Sailor Saturn. I had thought that when I defeated each they had gone back to their normal forms, but I've come to see that, like myself, that was impossible so those creatures slept inside them. Saturn was reawakened, but later Mistress 9 was as well. Chibi Moon was never put back to sleep, but Wicked Lady was reawakened by Chibi-Usa's annoyance that her daughter was not to lead the new team of scouts, and that her sister had gained the powers of her father, who she doted upon," The woman explained. Now I realized she looked a lot like Chibi Chibi, or Sailor Cosmos. But she was a bit more like Cosmos than Chibi Chibi, if for no other reason than hair color.

"Who are _you_?" Hannah asked sipping her iced tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I have actually have a lot of names, and who I am is not easy to explain. But this form is known as Tsukino Usagi, and so Usagi's a good term of address for me. But my life before this form's was as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. My life which these girls all know was as Neo-Queen Serenity. But you three know me as Chibi Chibi or Sailor Cosmos, and maybe even Sailor Chibi Chibi. But more important than any of those other names is my name and powers as Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice,' Usagi said all of this as I it was as common as dirt.

"Where did you come from?" I asked a little curious myself. I had heard of her, but I thought that Usagi was dead.

"Japan of course! Chibi Chibi called me from there. She has such useful powers," Usagi said happily.

All the Chibis, and I have to admit myself too, faceplanted. I was a little shocked. She had come here from Japan; this wasn't a show from Chibi Chibi or something? Then I saw Chibi Chibi come around the counter with a face full of chocolate.

"So, um are you still Usagi in our time?" I asked as I pulled myself back into my seat.

"Well of course, if I was someone else, we'd be living in the peaceful Crystal Tokyo, the second Silver Millennium," Usagi said picking up the small white cat,' Choko, I believe this cat is yours. Or at least she says she's supposed to advise you.," Usagi added setting the cat in Choko's arms.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Ari!!" Choko said playfully squeezing the kitten in a hug.

"Luna has decided to help you until you can defeat your enemy, and this is the Artemis of the future, he said that he would hang with this group's Sailor Venus, I believe she was named Mina after her mother?" Usagi said looking around the group. When she saw the girl with long blond hair worn in a ponytail held with a big red bow she guessed and placed Artemis in her arms.

"Diana said that she would advise Terra, in the place of her advisor Selene, who Diana says is still missing," Usagi said placing the cat in her daughter's arms.

Rose watched all of his without much interest until an even smaller cat walked through the door and placed itself in her lap. I looked down at the cat in shock. It was a calico. It couldn't be more than a few days old, and it looked half starved. But that didn't bother me. What did was the golden crescent moon on her forehead. She looked up at me with bright intelligent green eyes.

"My name is Fria I'm here to advise you Princess Rose II," She had a cute girly voice.

"I may need to borrow Luna-Q again, otherwise I won't be able to keep her," I said stroking the top of her head with my finger.

"Okay," Saki said sadly. She was obviously missing Selene who would normally be her advisor.

"This is horrible!" The shadow girl whispered. She had followed the other girls to this quaint little café, and she wasn't the only one. Another girl she had never seen had followed them as well, but she had followed the girl who was giving out cats, she had slipped through the rip the little girl had caused.

But the dimension hopping girl wasn't the only other one. There was also the strangely handsome boy with slightly long brown hair. Or at least it was long for today's styles, for any age in the past it would have been a bit short. He had piercingly blue eyes which seemed to ice your heart.

As the girls began leaving it was the blond who had come to the meeting with help from the little red haired girl who left first. She was followed by the red haired girl, the girl with blond pigtails, the girl with pink pig tails, the girl with blue hair, the one with short brown hair, the one with long black hair, and the one with long blond hair. They took with them the three cats they had been given.

The next group was the two girls who stuck to each other like glue, the short black haired girl, and the one with long dark green hair. They took with them the black cat who had sat on the blond girl's lap all through the meeting.

The last group were the three girls she was to watch. They took with them one cat. The shadow girl moved of as the boy stopped to talk with them, and the dimension girl stopped in the shadows. She thought she rather liked the dimension girl.

"Megan!" I knew that voice. I turned from locking the café with a smile. It was Matt. I had liked him for the last two years, which was all the time we had been in the same place.

"Hey Matt," Corey and Hannah smiled at each other as I smiled and held the cat in front of me like a shield, it wasn't very effective…

"Hey Megan! Where'd you get the cat?" Matt inquired scratching her head.

"She, um just kind of attached herself to me actually. It was kind of funny. I must have left the door into the café open, she walked right in and sat down on my lap," I said as Fria gave a very convincing meow.

"Oh, will you be able to keep her? I thought you said your dad is allergic to cats, and I also thought that you're mom got freaked out by cats. And I'm pretty sure you said you were a cat person who had never had a cat, and " I cut him off at that point.

"That's where I'm going, to make sure I can keep her," I said as Luna-R rolled up and knocked against my feet. Corey picked it up and it sort of shank, without shrinking. But now it looked like a stuffed animal, so maybe it just got softer, so it would fit in Corey's arms easily.

"Oh, well I'll see you later," Matt said and stepped aside. I walked past him with my two friends close on my heels.

It had been easier than I had thought to confuse my parents into letting me keep her. I'll admit, I even felt a little guilty about it. The problem was Corey had followed me, and wouldn't let me alone about Matt.

Matt's family and my own were close friends, so we had known each other forever. So my crush on him wasn't noticed at all. Matt had had several girlfriends while I had been watching him from the unnoticeable, untouchable position as a foster-sister. It was driving me crazy. Corey was not helping matters.

"When are you going to finally tell him you like him?" Corey begged to know as Fria ate a bowl full of stinky tuna. Hannah was browsing through my millions of files of pictures on my computer.

"Never," I said tersely as I flipped the page of my book.

"That doesn't seem that wise," Fria remarked between mouthfuls of tuna.

"That doesn't matter. In his eyes I'm his sister, so it doesn't matter whether or not I tell him, because nothing will come of it," I replied. I slammed my book shut in irritation. It was a rather large hardback book. I was rereading it, so I set it on my shelves of books and pulled out a different book after a moment of considering them.

"Oh! Megan! You still have these pictures? But they're from years ago!" Hannah cried out still looking at the computer screen. She was looking at a picture of me, her, Corey, and our friend Autumn.

"Oh, I remember this! This is the same day we met Dominic!" Corey said happily as she crowded up behind Hannah. Corey was squished between my bed and my computer desk. My desk wasn't very big or all the book shelves I had in there. We had actually made built in bookshelves in my room, so my desk and dresser were built into the wall, as well as the shelves. And every shelf was full of a mixture of books and collected nick-knacks from years past. Around my bed was a bare area, in which I had places two night stands, and on top of those crystal lamps, which had once been my grandmother's. Inside their cabinets on one side were old sketches, paintings, and stories, as well as my awards and such. On the other side it had drawers; the drawers had been made especially for jewelry. I had it organized by a) what I wore most often, b) what was worth a lot, and c) what had sentimental value. I tossed or gave away everything else. Next to my bed was a shelf devoted to mangas, and next to that was a built in vanity table. It had a beautiful mirror, and drawers or all my make-up, hair things, and hair brushes. Not to mention simple cosmetics such as deodorant and lotion, which almost every girl owns.

"Don't you like him too?" Corey said accusingly.

"I got over him, when I broke up with him," I said haughtily as I opened up my book to the first page. I hadn't actually read this book yet, which was rare in my collection.

"When was that again?" Hannah asked absent mindedly as she flipped through other pictures on my computer. Several o them featured me, and my ex-boyfriend.

"Five months," I said slapping this book shut as well. I couldn't start it. I tossed it onto my nightstand, I'd read it later.

"You're acting really weird today," Corey commented as she started going through my boxes displayed all over my room. Corey knew full well that I hid candy in those boxes, as well as collecting them to remind me o all the places I've been.

"I don't know I have this weird feeling along my spine. A sort of prickling. You know like Robert Jordan likes to say like someone's watching me," I said shrugging my shoulders as I that would help.

"Really? You're a really down to earth in a ditzy kind of way. I never would have thought that you would have fantasies like that," Hannah said. Then she found my stories I had been writing over the summer. She shut up and escaped to my world.

"I didn't think so either. But all my doodles have been sort of scary," Corey went over and pulled a bunch o papers from my purse. They wee folded over, and she and put them there ages ago. I leafed through them, and my heart dropped. Every one of them was of scouts falling, dying at the hands of an unseen enemy. In some the enemy could be seen as a menacing figure in the back, I was obviously female, but that was all I could tell.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? We have to warm them!" I said yanking the locket from my neck. The roses fell and rose again as I transformed. Corey was surrounded by the firebird.

Hannah carefully closed the programs, and shut o my screen as I she had all day. Then she pulled a little purple stone from inside the pocket of her overly large green sweater. She blew on it and it rose into the air. It expanded turning green on the edges until the circle enveloped her. Then it shank in and surrounded her body perfectly. Then the colors swirled between green and purple. Finally the colors took definite areas and grew out into her fuku, which like Corey's was all in color, there was no white. The body part was green, and so were her shoes, but the rest of her (including the bow that made me laugh, it was so un-Hannah-like) was in purple they were the traditional colors of Osseus, after which she was named. She was Sailor Osseus.

Saki had stayed with the inners and Chibi Chibi, instead of going off by herself to think about the information her mother had imparted on her, without knowing who she really was. Now she was glad, because they had been attacked by the two Elements. And of course all the toadies they had brought with them. They were all fighting for their lives, so they didn't notice other people coming until Terra saw a bright disk fly by her face. Roses followed in it's wake, so she knew what it was. Quickly it was followed by a shout, and a burst of dragon fire. Barely behind that was a purple streak surrounded by green sparkles. Terra hadn't seen this attack before, but knowing the other two, she could guess. She called over my shoulder, "You guys are late!" Then went back to her fight.

"Mother Nature's Healing Embrace!" Terra cried replacing two monsters with a hare, and a snake. Another burst of dragon ire got rid of another. Roses floated around another, which disappeared. The green sparkles danced around a suddenly purple and unmoving monster. Then Osseus cried, "Ancient mists!" Then the fight was over.

The scouts had been surrounded by some sort of opaque mist, which part before them. The mists danced with green and purple, shimmering in and out, the colors mixing and separating, in a beautiful, perfectly rehearsed dance. The Elements were gone, the monsters replaced by small harmless animals.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Chibi Mercury asked from behind Terra, "My mists are so weak in comparison."

"I don't think you can do it…It's based on the sorcerous works of ancient Osseus. I don't believe you have the Mage Spark within you. Of course Rose would be a better judge. We did learn our mage craft from her people, and they didn't tell us everything. But Rose was trained extensively," Osseus said shifting on her feet. The mists began to disperse. And we could see around us, just in time to see the outer Chibis come at a run.

"Now that's ridiculously late," Terra commented detransforming as she turned around and headed for Megan's house.


End file.
